


Alma Perdida

by ShioriKaiou



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Yuri, femelash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriKaiou/pseuds/ShioriKaiou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En una presentacion musical Haruka conoce a Michiru pero tambien conoce a una personita muy importante para Michiru que podria interponerse entre ellas dos. Ya Epilogo! Haruka/Michiru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alma Perdida

Title:  **Alma** **Perdida**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Sailor Moon  
Author: Shiori Kaiou  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Romance/Drama

* * *

**Chapter 1: Encuentro**

* * *

Su largo y aguamarino cabello le cubría el rostro mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de tristeza y amargura, con las rodillas hacia el pecho, su cabeza recostada en ellas y una prueba de embarazo en la mano, la prueba mostraba el color afirmativo. Limpiándose un poco las lágrimas vio nuevamente el pequeño aparatito tratando de convencerse de la verdad frente a ella.

"¿Y ahora como se lo diré a mis padres?" Sollozo con mas lagrimas a sus bellos ojos azules "Estoy segura que Tatsuya no aceptara esto," Mas lagrimas hicieron su camino por su rostro y hacia sus rodillas.

Alguien toco a la puerta del baño, "Michiru, ¿estas allí?" una suave y melodiosa voz la llamo "Si madre" dijo Michiru levantándose del suelo y se lavo el rostro tratando de limpiar de su rostro cualquier rastro de lagrimas. Cuando estuvo segura de que se miraba presentarle salió del baño y encontró a su madre con un rostro de preocupación.

"¿Estas bien hija?" Acariciándole el cabello cariñosamente su madre la condujo hacia la cama y las dos se sentaron, Michiru comenzó a llorar nuevamente, "Vamos Michiru, dime qué te pasa hija".

Michiru suspiro, el miedo, el nerviosismo, y la tristeza acumulándose en su estomago haciendo que se sintiera mareada. Pasaron bastantes minutos en silencio, su madre tratando de tranquilizarla, después de otros minutos en ese incomodo silencio Michiru miro fijamente a su madre con lagrimas cristalinas en sus ojos "Madre...".

Una sola mirada hacia su vientre le dio todo a entender a su madre quien la abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar con Michiru.

"Hija...", "No sé qué hacer ahora madre" sollozo Michiru. Su madre le acaricio la espalda maternalmente y pregunto con firmeza y autoridad "¿Como ha ocurrido?", Michiru se separo de su madre y le dio la espalda "Hace unas semanas, ¿te acuerdas del viaje a la playa?... Tatsuya y yo nos quedamos solos en la casa, el me dijo que quería que le demostrara cuanto lo quería... sabia a lo que se refería y no acepte pero el me dijo que si no lo hacía me iba a dejar... no tuve de otra y... así es como paso".

Su madre la miro con simpatía, "No te preocupes Michiru... te comprendo, veras que tu padre lo pondrá en su lugar y lo obligara a asumir su responsabilidad...", Michiru negó con la cabeza tristemente en sus ojos se reflejaba miedo "No madre... lo que necesito ahora es salir de este país... Necesito desaparecer, no quiero verlo". De nuevo las lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y abrazo a su madre de nuevo.

"Muy bien hija, le diremos a tu padre tranquilamente para que no se altere y lo más pronto posible saldremos de aquí".

Michiru asistió.

Alma Perdida

Por Shiori Kaiou

"Y el magnífico corredor Teno'u Haruka ha demostrado de nuevo que es el mejor en esta última competencia ganando nuevamente el primer lugar en el campeonato de motociclismo de Hokka..." quitándose un par de mechones rubios del rostros se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de té "Porque tienen que ser tan escandalosos eso reporteros" dijo tomando un poco del té que se acababa de servir.

En unos minutos tendrá que salir a ese concierto al que fue invitada, arreglándose la camisa y el pelo se dirigió a su deportivo, y se dirigió al teatro que presentaría a la más famosa violinista de todo Japón, Kaiou Michiru.

_tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_

Al llegar al teatro fue recibida por varios reporteros y uno que otro compañero del equipo de motociclismo, el capitán del equipo le había entregado ese boleto por el gran triunfo en la pista y por haber hecho que todo el equipo entrara en las competiciones internacionales.

Como era costumbre muchas de las personas que se encontraban allí la confundían por un chico, pero por supuesto como era de esperarse Teno'u Haruka era una chica. Al parecer el ser confundida por un chico no le molestaba a Haruka para nada al contrario le fascinaba el ser confundida con uno.

Claro que si alguien de la prensa se enteraba que ella era una chica su carrera como corredora de motocicletas estaría totalmente arruinada. Por esa razón pocos eran los que sabían de su género.

La primera llamada le indico que la presentación estaba a punto de comenzar, haciendo su camino a través de una pequeña multitud que se había formado en la entrada, se sentó en uno de los asientos alejados del escenario para no ser enfocada por alguna de las cámaras que se encontraban en el lugar y para poder apreciar mas la música de la artista sin ser molestada.

La tercera llamada se escucho y todo el lugar se obscureció, cuando todo el lugar estuvo en silencio el escenario se ilumino revelando a una chica con pelo aguamarino y una mirada serena pero de alguna manera triste.

Haruka quedo impactada por aquella chica tan fascinante y bella, Michiru saludo a la audiencia y le sonrió a alguien en primera fila, Haruka no pudo ver de quien se trataba por la distancia que la separaba de ese lugar. Michiru se coloco el violín al hombro y comenzó con su actuación.

La música era perfecta y melodiosa para Haruka, nunca había escuchado algo tan perfecto que te puede llevar al cielo y de vuelta, un rápido cambio de tempo convirtió la melodía en una triste tonada haciendo que el corazón de Haruka se encogiera.

Otro cambio de tempo despejo todo rastro de ese sentimiento de desesperación y angustia, al finalizar toda la audiencia se levanto y estallo en aplausos, Haruka salió del auditorio en cuanto termino la actuación de Michiru y se dirigió a los camerinos para felicitar a la artista personalmente, un guardia de seguridad trato de detenerla por que los camerinos eran área restringida pero al percatarse de quien era la dejo pasar de inmediato.

En el camino encontró un florero lleno de rosas blancas, pensando que tal vez nadie se daría cuenta si faltaba una que otra, tomo la más bella de todo el florero se dirigió a la puerta que tenía el nombre de Kaiou Michiru.

Toco ligeramente a la puerta y una voz suave le respondió, respiro profundamente y entro a la habitación, la bella chica de pelo aguamarino se encontraba sentada frente al tocador arreglándose el cabello, al darse cuenta de que la persona que había entrado no era a la que ella esperaba se levanto y miro a Haruka sospechosamente.

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunto Michiru, Haruka se inclino ligeramente hacia Michiru y le entrego la rosa blanca "Mi nombre es Haruka Teno'u" Michiru sonrió "Un placer conocerte". Haruka tomo una de las manos de Michiru y la beso ligeramente, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, una pequeña niña con cabello del mismo color que Michiru y unos profundos ojos cafés entro en la habitación.

La pequeña niña al darse cuenta de la presencia de Haruka se coloco frente a Michiru, "¿Quien ere tu, que le haces a Michiru-mama?", los ojos de Haruka se abrieron en asombro absoluto mientras Michiru cargaba en sus brazos a la pequeña, "No pasa nada Shimitzu" dijo Michiru a la pequeña y le aparto unos mechones de pelo de su rostro.

"Ella es Haruka-san" dijo Michiru de nuevo mirando a una atónita Haruka "¿Como lo supiste?", la pequeñita abrazo a Michiru en forma protectora y respondió "Michiru-mama es pintora también y puede diferenciar las figuras humanas" Haruka asistió y volvió a inclinarse hacia las dos chicas "Me temo que tengo que irme, fue un placer conocerlas a las dos y espero verlas de nuevo".

La pequeña desvió la mirada y abrazo con mayor fuerza a Michiru, ella solo sonrió y asistió "Eso espero yo también". "Michiru-mama porque estaba aquí esa chica, no quiero..." fue lo último que escucho Haruka antes de salir de la habitación.

Haruka se dirigió a su auto con un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de pérdida, no tenía idea de porque se sentía así. Tal vez la presentación de Michiru fue muy emotiva o seria por el hecho de que esa bella chica ya estuviera casada... no sabía la razón.

Acelerando a la máxima velocidad se dirigió a su casa, para poder pensar las cosas que habían sucedido este día.

_tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_

"Michiru-mama, no quiero volver a ver a esa chica" dijo Shimitzu cruzando sus pequeños brazos, Michiru sonrió "Y porque no Shimi-chan, ella parecía una chica bastante amigable" Shimitzu abrazo una de las piernas de su madre "No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por culpa de nadie como fue con mi padre" dijo la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos, Michiru la sostuvo entre sus brazos, una sola lagrima rodó por sus mejillas.

Hacía tres años Tatsuya había reclamado la custodia de Shimitzu después de dos años de no reconocer a la pequeña como hija suya. El día después de contarle a su padre todo lo que había pasado Michiru y su familia se marchado al distrito de Jubbangai en Tokio en donde Michiru a los pocos meses dio a luz a la pequeña Shimitzu. Aun con las protestas de su padre y su madre Michiru se comunico con Tatsuya y le notifico del nacimiento de Shimitzu.

Al principio Tatsuya trato muy mal a Michiru y nunca quiso conocer a la pequeña, pero luego de dos años cambio de parecer, por supuesto que Michiru lo dejo conocer a su hija pero nunca le permitió estar solo con ella, a los pocos meses él le envió un documento en el que pedía la custodia legitima de Shimitzu, Michiru no le dio el gusto de quitarle lo que después de mucho tiempo de desesperación, tristeza y sufrimiento le había devuelto la vida.

Fue uno de los desafíos más grandes que tuvo que pasar Michiru en su vida pero después de tanto trabajo consiguió quedarse con su hija y a Tatsuya le prohibieron acercarse a su hija por el resto de su vida.

Todo lo que había pasado con su padre había dejado a Shimitzu un poco desconfiada y algo asustada de cualquier persona que se le acercara a Michiru suponiendo que esa persona haría llorar a su madre cuando su padre le gritaba cualquier tipo de mentira cuando fue el juicio.

"No te preocupes Shimi-chan, Haruka-san es solo una chica muy buena y noble además nunca haría algo sin preguntarte a ti primero" Michiru aparto las lagrimas del rostro de la pequeña. Shimitzu sonrió y abrazo a Michiru con mayor fuerza. "Hey Shimi-chan ¿quieres un helado?" Los ojos de Shimitzu se iluminaron de alegría "¡SI!".

Tomando la mano de su madre, las dos chicas se dirigieron a la salida del auditorio.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Descubrimiento**

* * *

Al llegar a su apartamento Haruka se tiro en el sofá y miro fijamente hacia el techo del cuarto, 'Claro, una chica como ella no podría nunca ser ignorada por cualquier hombre, debí suponerlo...'. Golpeo con el puño uno de los cojines del sofá y al percatarse de ello se levanto precipitadamente.

"¿Qué me pasa?" dijo total y completamente sorprendida por su reacción "Apenas la conozco, no tengo porque sentirme tan frustrada y triste por saber que tiene una hija..." Se recostó de nuevo en el sofá y cerró los ojos, tratando de impedir que una que otra lagrima brotara de ellos.

"¿Me pregunto si la volveré a ver?" pronto se quedo dormida deseando poder ver de nuevo a ese ángel que acababa de conocer.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Michiru-mama?" Michiru se dio vuelta en la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con las cobijas, Shimitzu se subió a la cama y sacudió a Michiru tratando de despertarla "Michiru-mama" al fin Michiru abrió sus bellos ojos azules y vio fijamente a su hija "Que pasa Shimi-chan?" La pequeña sonrió "Vamos, ya amaneció y tu prometiste llevarme a el parque" Michiru se cubrió de nuevo con las cobijas tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, Shimitzu frunció su pequeña ceja y se metió debajo de las cobijas con Michiru "¿Michiru-mama?" Michiru sorprendió a la pequeña atrapándola y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Shimitzu pego un grito y luego empezó a reír descontroladamente mientras trataba de liberarse de las manos habilidosas de su madre. "Jajaja, no es... no es justo... jajaja... Michiru-mama" dijo la pequeña entre risa "Claro que lo es" dijo Michiru con una sonrisa "Tu me despiertas temprano, yo te hago cosquillas me parece muy justo".

Unos minutos después Michiru dejo ir a su hija y se recostó en la cama, Shimitzu mientras tanto trataba de recobrar el aliento, "Entonces" dijo Michiru "¿Quieres ir al parque?" con una gran rapidez Shimitzu se incorporo y movió la cabeza afirmativamente "Si, ¿podemos ir al lago?", "Por supuesto, solo deja que me cambie y nos iremos enseguida".

Después de tomar un desayuno ligero las dos chicas se dirigieron a el parque que se encontraba bastante cerca a su casa, cuando llegaron al parque Shimitzu corrió hacia los columpios y rápidamente se subió a uno de ellos esperando a Michiru para que la empujara.

Michiru sonrió dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde estaba su hija y le dio unos ligeros empujones al columpio haciendo que Shimitzu riera por la sensación.

Estuvieron en el parque un buen tiempo, jugando, caminando y riendo cuando uno que otro papito del lago se acercaba a ellas y en modo de juego comenzaba a perseguir a la pequeña Shimitzu.

Ya era la una de la tarde cuando decidieron regresar a casa, pero como todavía no habían almorzado Michiru propuso pasar por el restaurante favorito de su hija lo cual hizo muy feliz a la pequeñita.

"Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo atenderlas?" uno de los meseros pregunto con un acento de cordialidad tan extraño de escuchar en esos días que hizo a la pobre Shimitzu reír un poco, el mesero quien era un viejo amigo de las dos chicas sonrió "¿Que es tan divertido?" pregunto arqueando una ceja pero con la sonrisa adornando su moreno rostro, "Tu" contesto la pequeña y comenzó a reír aun mas. Michiru sonrió cuando el muchacho que era unos años menor que ella coloco una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Shimitzu y comenzó desarreglar su fino pelo.

"Solo por eso no te mereces tu postre especial" Shimitzu cruzo sus manitas con una expresión de enfado "Eso no es justo" dijo pero después de un rato comenzó a reír.

"Puedes traernos dos especiales de pasta, por favor Aru-kun" Aruwa asistió y se dirigió a la parte posterior del local en donde se encontraba la cocina.

En cuanto Aruwa se marcho, Michiru se percato que Haruka la chica corredora entraba en el restaurante. Pareció no haberse percatado que Michiru se encontraba en ese lugar porque se dirigió a una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada, Michiru frunció una ceja cuando vio la mirada perdida y turbada de la otra chica.

Estuvo a punto de ir y tratar de animar a Haruka cuando Shimitzu le pregunto qué era lo que estaba viendo "Te acuerdas de Haruka?" pregunto Michiru tratando de suprimir su risa al ver el rostro enfadado de su hija, "No me agrada esa chica" dijo la pequeña cruzando sus bracitos, esta vez Michiru no pudo suprimir su risa "Porque no, ella no es una mala persona", "Y como estas tan segura Michiru-mama?" pregunto Shimitzu con un tono de curiosidad "Lo pude ver en sus ojos".

En ese momento llego Aruwa con sus órdenes y empezaron a comer tranquilamente.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

A la mañana siguiente Haruka se levanto con una jaqueca terrible y al tocarse el rostro se percato que lo tenía cubierto de lagrimas. Había llorado toda la noche, pero porque, en ese momento la imagen del rostro de aquella chica violinista cruzo sus pensamientos.

Un suspiro escapo sus adentro y se levanto del sofá en el que se había quedado dormida la noche anterior, se dirigió a su cuarto y tomando ropa limpia del closet se dirigió a la ducha para tomar un baño rápido antes de marcharse a la reunión de el equipo automovilístico.

Al llegar al lugar la recibió un chico quien tenía el cabello hasta los hombros de color castaño, sus ojos eran como gemas de color azul que brillaban como si escondiera algún tipo de secreto. El chico vestía con uno de los trajes de carreras del equipo de Haruka.

"Hola, Haruka, pensé que no vendrías la reunión está a punto de comenzar" El chico tenía un acento muy extraño al hablar, parecía que el muchacho era de el extranjero. "Hola, Michael, perdón es solo que me quede dormida más de lo que quería".

Michael sonrió mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el salón en el que se llevaría a cabo la reunión "Y dime Haruka, a donde fuiste después del concierto de ayer, te saliste en cuanto esa bella mujer dejo de tocar. ¿Acaso fuiste a felicitarla en persona?" Haruka sonrió algo desanimada "La verdad, así fue" Michael se detuvo de repente "¿Estas hablando enserio, y que te dijo?".

"Nada realmente, no hablamos mucho porque alguien la necesitaba".

Michael cruzo los brazos, tenía una mirada pensativa "He escuchado que esa mujer tiene una hija, ¿es cierto eso?".

Haruka asistió "Si, la vi antes de marcharme", "Debe ser tan linda como su madre" murmuro Michael mirando pícaramente a Haruka "Si, pero su carácter no lo parecía, se mostró muy enfurecida por verme allí con su madre".

Michael frunció el seño, "¿No lo sabes?", "¿Que cosa?" Haruka y Michael se encontraban en la entrada del salón de reuniones. "Esa pequeña es algo desconfiada de las personas que se acercan a su madre por la culpa de su padre", "¿A qué te refieres con eso?" pregunto Haruka algo preocupada "Su padre nunca la acepto como su hija los primeros años pero después trato de quitársela a Michiru por medio de un juicio, lo bueno fue que no tuvo éxito pero esto causo que la niña fuera hostil con las demás personas."

Haruka se quedo callada por un momento "Comprendo...", "Bueno espero que no te aburras con esta reunión, adiós" Michael se despidió y fue a el circuito de entrenamiento dejando a una pensativa Haruka.

Después que hubo terminada la reunión ya era la hora del almuerzo y Haruka decidió ir a un nuevo lugar que había conocido el día anterior.

Al llegar fue recibida por un hombre bien vestido quien le dio la bienvenida, se dirigió a la mesa que se encontraba mas apartada de la entrada sin fijarse mucho en las otras personas del lugar.

Una chica tomo su orden y después de haberse marchado Haruka se sumió en sus pensamientos 'Así que Michiru no está casada, es una lástima porque la pobre pequeña ha estado sin padre todo este tiempo... pero... aun tengo oportunidad, lo único que falta es ganarme la confianza de la pequeña y de su Madre'.

Una dulce risa la saco de sus pensamientos y al percatarse quien era la dueña de tan dulce y melodiosa risa se quedo paralizada y se regaño por no haber puesto más atención a las personas de su alrededor desde el principio.

'Esta podría ser mi oportunidad' se dijo a sí misma, esta tentada a ir y saludarlas pero en ese momento un chico les llevo sus ordenes a las dos y Haruka decidió hacerlo después.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Y adonde quieres ir después de aquí, Shimi-chan?" pregunto Michiru con una sonrisa al ver que su hija comía felizmente el helado especial que siempre le preparaba Aruwa. "Porque no vamos a ver las olas del mar, Michiru-mama?", "Está bien" Michiru sonrió aun mas al ver que los ojos de Shimitzu se llenaban de alegría.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" pregunto una voz profunda pero dulce, Michiru le sonrió a Haruka y esto tranquilizo mucho a la corredora y sonrió también, en cambio Shimitzu tenía una mirada de desconfianza "No, siéntate por favor". Haruka se sentó al lado de Michiru lo cual hizo que Shimitzu le dirigiera una mirada amenazante, Haruka no se dejo llevar por esto y le sonrió a la pequeña. "Disculpen por interrumpirlas" dijo Haruka, Michiru movió la cabeza negativamente "No hay problema, ya terminamos después de todo. ¿Dime que te trae por aquí?".

Haruka se quito un par de mechones de pelo que le molestaban y dijo "Pues... solo quería saludarlas" miro fijamente a Michiru con una sonrisa tan tranquila y inocente que Michiru no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada y sonrojarse un poco, Shimitzu las miro con una cara de desagrado y decidió interponerse "Michiru-mama, nos vamos?" Michiru pareció salir de un trance al percatarse que su hija le hablaba, Haruka se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

"Si ya nos vamos" Michiru vio a Haruka que parecía entristecerse con la noticia y se le ocurrió una idea "¿Le importaría acompañarnos a la playa Haruka-san?" Haruka y Shimitzu miraron desconcertadas a Michiru, Shimitzu cruzo sus bracitos y Haruka sonrió lo más que pudo "Claro".

Las tres chicas salieron del restaurante y se subieron al carro de Haruka en el que marcharon a la playa.

* * *

**Chapter 3: La playa**

* * *

El camino hacia la playa estuvo particularmente silencioso, Shimitzu había insistido viajar en el mismo asiento que Michiru. Haruka de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas furtivas a Michiru sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero cada vez que lo hacia se daba cuenta que Shimitzu la miraba fijamente con un expresión de curiosidad, porque aun con la desconfianza que mostraba era solo una pequeñita y le daba curiosidad esa clase de cosas.

Haruka le sonreía cada vez que pasaba esto y seguía conduciendo tranquilamente. Mas pronto de lo que esperaban estuvieron en la playa y en cuanto Michiru abrió la puerta del convertible Shimitzu salió corriendo. "¡Shimi-chan, no te alejes demasiado!" le advirtió Michiru, Shimitzu solo sonrió y corrió hacia el mar. "Tu pequeña es todo un caso, me agrada es muy linda" Comento Haruka, lo cual no era una mentira, aunque la pequeñita de vez en cuando sino es que siempre la mira con desconfianza, era muy difícil no caer por su dulzura.

"Si, es una niña bastante buena, disculpa si se comporta así no es su intención..." dijo Michiru mirando a su pequeña quien recogía conchas a la orilla del mar. Haruka miro largamente a Michiru, preguntándose de donde había salido una chica tan bella y considerada. Michiru noto que Haruka la miraba fijamente y se sonrojo un poco. "Mmm... dime Haruka-san...", "Haruka por favor, no tienes que ser tan formal con migo" Michiru se sonrojo nuevamente y asintió "Haruka será... dime como es que tienes tanto talento en las carreras, parece bastante difícil" Haruka rió un poco "En realidad, es un don natural como supongo que es el hecho de poder tocar tan magníficamente".

Michiru sonrío, "Así es...".

Las dos se quedaron viendo sin decir una sola palabra, Michiru no podía evitar la sensación de cosquilleo que sentía en todo su cuerpo por la intensa mirada que le dirigía Haruka, Haruka por otra parte se derretía con solo ver los ojos azul brillante de Michiru. Shimitzu llevaba sus manos llenas de conchitas, al llegar a su madre se detuvo precipitadamente. Haruka y Michiru no se movían para nada. Shimitzu rió un poco por esto, le pareció muy graciosa la actitud de su madre y Haruka. Pero luego de unos minutos se canso de eso y las interrumpió.

"Michiru-mama, mira todas las conchitas que conseguí" Michiru salió de su trance y vio a su pequeña algo desorientada pero se incorporo de inmediato. "Wow Shimi-chan, son muchas y que planeas hacer con ellas eh?" Shimitzu sonrió aun mas y salto un poco haciendo que se le cayeran unas cuantas conchas, Haruka se agacho para recogerlas y Shimitzu la miro algo desconfiada. Haruka solo sonrió y coloco las conchitas en sus bolsillos, extendiendo sus manos hacia Shimitzu.

La pequeña miro un largo rato a Haruka, después de observar a Haruka le entrego las demás conchas y le sonrió un poco. Michiru las miraba atenta, cuando su hija le entrego las conchas y sonrió fue lo más bello que había visto en su vida. 'Oh Shimitzu, espero que Haruka te ayude a superar tu desconfianza'.

"Que les parece si vamos al puesto de helados que se encuentra por allá, y luego vamos a nadar un poco" sugirió Haruka. "¡Sí! Vamos Michiru-mama" dijo Shimitzu tomando de la mano a Michiru comenzó a correr hacia el puesto de helados y fueron seguidas por una sonriente Haruka.

"Muy bien Shimi-chan, ¿De qué sabor quieres?" pregunto Michiru cuando llegaron a la venta de Helados. "Mmm... eh..." Haruka noto que la pequeña no podía ver muy bien las opciones de helados porque se encontraban algo alejados de la orilla, "Hey, Shimitzu..." dijo Haruka en un susurro extendió su mano.

Shimitzu pareció considerar la oferta, pero después de todo quería su helado y tomo la mano de Haruka quien en un movimiento rápido subió a Shimitzu a sus hombros tomando por sorpresa a Michiru.

"Muy bien Shimitzu, ahora dime cual quieres" Shimitzu miro sus opciones, y luego con un grito de alegría dijo "¡Chicle con chocolate!", Michiru se estremeció internamente por la elección de su hija. "Shimi-chan, ¿Como puedes comer algo así?" pregunto. Haruka le sonrió pícaramente a Michiru "Que sean dos" Michiru volvió a estremecerse, y suspiro.

"Yo quiero uno de fresa, por favor".

Después de que les fueran entregados sus helados decidieron tomar un paseo por la playa y buscar un bonito lugar para nadar. Shimitzu aun en los hombros de Haruka comiendo su helado tranquilamente de vez en cuando preguntándole a Haruka cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la cabeza. Michiru no podía estar más feliz, se preocupaba mucho por su pequeña porque en ocasiones actuaba como una persona mayor y no como una niña pequeña, pero en este momento mostraba una inocencia e ingenuidad que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Haruka por su parte se divertía respondiendo a las preguntas que le hacia Shimitzu, aunque Shimitzu preguntaba con mucha curiosidad Haruka pudo notar que aun sentía algo de desconfianza hacia ella, por eso decidió contestarle con toda sinceridad.

"Haruka-san, ¿No tienes hijos?" esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Haruka y Michiru.

"¡Shimi-chan!, que preguntas haces..." Michiru se sonrojo, "Lo siento Haruka". Haruka solo sonrió "No hay problema" dirigiéndose a Shimitzu "No Shimitzu, no tengo hijos".

Terminándose su helado Shimitzu pregunto "¿Y nunca te has casado?", Michiru no podía estar más apenada por el comportamiento de su hija pero parecía que a Haruka no le importaba y respondía a todas las preguntas de su hija con una sonrisa. No lo quería admitir pero ella también quería saber sobre la vida amorosa de Haruka. "Mmm pues no, no he encontrado a la persona con que quiera compartir mi vida" dijo esto último mirando a Michiru.

El corazón de Michiru se acelero, y sonrojándose un poco tomo a Shimitzu en sus brazos para que Haruka descansara un poco, Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír a un mas al notar el ligero rubor en las mejillas de Michiru."Bien Shimi-chan, ¿Qué te parece este lugar para nadar?, no hay muchas olas".

Shimitzu asintió entusiasta, y lo más rápido que pudo se despojo de su ropa descubriendo un lindo traje de baño celeste. "Venían preparadas ¿eh?" comento Haruka viendo como Shimitzu se metía al agua "Bueno pensé que sería una buena idea ya que a Shimitzu le fascina la playa y siempre intento traerla cuando puedo" respondió Michiru aun con el rubor en sus mejillas. Haruka se le quedo viendo muy divertida por la reacción de Michiru a su comentario pasado.

"Que tal tu, no dejaras que tu hija nade solita en el mar, aunque no hayan muchas olas aun es peligroso" Michiru asintió "Es solo que no quiero dejarte sola..." Haruka solo sonrió y despojándose de su ropa, le revelo a Michiru que ella también venia preparada. Michiru se sonrojo aun más al ver a Haruka en su versión de traje de baño. Unos shorts y un top aunque modestos, a Michiru le parecieron muy reveladores. Trago saliva con dificultad y cuando recupero el aliento ella también dejo su ropa a un lado.

Haruka trato lo más que pudo no mirar a Michiru directamente pero no pudo evitarlo, era bellísima, toda una sirena a los ojos de Haruka. "Muy bien, ¿lista para quedar total y completamente agotada?, Shimitzu puede ser enérgica cuando quiere" Haruka le sonrió, "¡A ver si me alcanzas!" grito ya a mucha distancia de Michiru.

Las tres chicas se divirtieron muchísimo, nadando, haciendo castillos de arena, y muchas cosas más. A Shimitzu se le olvido por completo su hostilidad hacia Haruka y la paso muy bien, riendo sin parar por cualquier broma que Haruka le jugaba a su madre. Al final del día Shimitzu paro tan agotada que Michiru tuvo que cargarla de camino al carro de Haruka. Mientras Shimitzu luchaba contra el sueño en los brazos de su madre Haruka y Michiru platicaban.

"Así que vienes casi todos los días a la playa y por eso traes ropa extra" Haruka asintió "Si, pero también la necesito por las practicas de MotoCross, uno suele ensuciarse un poco" Michiru rió delicadamente para no despertar a la ya dormida Shimitzu. "Michiru... sé que esta es una pregunta muy personal pero...

¿Estás casada?".

Michiru miro detenidamente el rostro de Haruka, y luego sonrió cuando se percato de algo en los ojos de la corredora. "No... aun no he encontrado a la persona con la que quiera compartir mi vida" Haruka pareció sorprendida y luego comenzó a reír, "Claro, pero supongo que estuviste casada" Michiru negó con la cabeza, parecía algo triste. "Lo siento..." se disculpo Haruka pero Michiru la detuvo "No hay problema, no, nunca me case... Shimitzu nació de una relación que no tenia futuro... pero no me arrepiento de tenerla con migo, es mi vida" Haruka le sonrió dulcemente.

"Es una niña muy dulce" Michiru suspiro "Si, pero a veces me preocupa... no creo que se comporte como una niña normal de cinco años, a veces se comporta con una madures extraña en una niña de su edad" Haruka coloco su brazo alrededor de Michiru y la abrazo. Acto que ninguna de las dos opusieron resistencia, "No te preocupes... haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que Shimitzu pueda vivir una vida tranquila... yo... te lo prometo".

Esto último fue dicho en un susurro porque sus rostros se acercaban a cada segundo, cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse, Shimitzu cambio de posición en los brazos de su madre y susurro algo incoherente, sacando del trance a Haruka y Michiru. Al percatarse de la cercanía en que se encontraban, se separaron con un inmenso rubor en todo el rostro.

Por suerte ya habían llegado al carro de Haruka, tomando su extra Haruka se dirigió a unos vestidores cercanos informándole a Michiru que ya regresaba. Michiru vistió a la profundamente dormida Shimitzu mientras en su cabeza rondaban muchas ideas y sentimientos. "Mmm... porque no intentarlo" se dijo para sí misma con una sonrisa, Shimitzu de nuevo murmuro algo haciendo reír a su madre.

Haruka no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de pasar "La iba a besar..." dijo algo desorientada. "Es demasiado pronto para algo así... me gusta es cierto...no... Siento que ya la amo" se detuvo repentinamente, "¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?, es muy pronto para eso" y asintiéndose a sí misma se termino de vestir.

Haruka llevo a Michiru y Shimitzu a su apartamento, el sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte la bella luna llena y estrellas dominando el cielo. Al llegar Haruka ayudo a Michiru a cargar a Shimitzu hasta su cuarto.

"Me la pase muy bien Haruka, gracias por acompañarnos hasta el apartamento" dijo Michiru con una sonrisa tímida, Haruka sonrió y tomando la mano de Michiru la beso "Fue un placer para mi acompañarlas, espero que nos veamos nuevamente" Michiru asintió algo sonrojada y sin aliento. "Nos vemos" se despido Haruka antes de salir del apartamento. Michiru suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto, este día había resultado más emocionante de lo que pensaba.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Viento**

* * *

Pasaron varios días en los cuales Haruka, Michiru y Shimitzu se encontraban para almorzar en el restaurante favorito de Shimitzu casi todos los días. Poco a poco Shimitzu se iba acostumbrando a la presencia de Haruka y ya no era tan hostil con ella, bueno también influía mucho que cada vez que se encontraban a almorzar Haruka siempre tenía algo interesante o lindo para ella y para su madre. Shimitzu estaba muy interesada en la vida de motociclista de Haruka que siempre le preguntaba sobre las motos y que se sentía ir a tanta velocidad.

El día de hoy Haruka tenía otra reunión del equipo y por eso no podía ir al restaurante como era siempre, la competencia internacional se acercaba y tenían que planear estrategias y el viaje. Haruka suspiro mientras caminaba al salón de reunión, Michael la escucho y se sonrió "¿Que te pasa? ¿Triste porque hoy no podrás pasar tiempo con tu novia?" Haruka se sonrojo un poco y le dio un golpe en el brazo, "No es mi novia... todavía" susurro lo ultimo pero Michael comenzó a reírse sin poder parar "¿De verdad que te trae por los suelos Kaiou-san eh?" Haruka le sonrió "No tienes ni idea, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así..." Michael sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas afectuosas en la espalda "Vamos que mientras más rápido terminemos la reunión más rápido podrás ver a tu sirena" Haruka asintió.

Michiru y Shimitzu estaban en el departamento, Shimitzu estaba pintando en el libro para colorear que Haruka le había regalado el día anterior, como Haruka no pudo ir al restaurante ese día decidieron que sería bueno comer en casa, así que Michiru decidió cocinar la comida favorita de su pequeña. "¿Michiru-mama, podemos ir al parque mañana?", "Claro, pero recuerda que tengo una presentación en la tarde así que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en el parque" Shimitzu hizo un puchero pero dijo que estaba bien. Paso un rato de silencio mientras Michiru terminaba el almuerzo, "¿Michiru-mama, Haruka-san ira a la presentación de mañana?" Michiru se sonrió, siempre que hacían algo como salir a la playa o Michiru tenía una presentación Shimitzu siempre preguntaba si Haruka iría con ellas, le alegraba mucho que Shimitzu le agradara Haruka aunque siempre actuaba como si no fuera así. Su pequeña era una orgullosa. "No lo sé, ya sabes que está ocupada planeando su viaje para la competencia internacional".

Shimitzu miró a su madre detenidamente "¿Podemos invitarla? Quiero que se siente con migo en la presentación, siempre se sientan las mismas personas a mi lado y no me agradan, ¿podemos mami?" Michiru se limpio las manos y se acerco a su pequeña, dándole un beso afectuoso en la frente "Claro que podemos mi pequeña Shimi-chan" Shimitzu sonrió tan felizmente que casi se le salían las lagrimas de felicidad a Michiru.

La reunión del equipo termino más pronto de lo que Haruka esperaba y despidiéndose distraídamente de Michael se dirigió a su deportivo, decidió ir a ver a Michiru y Shimitzu a su casa, pero no quería hacerlo de sorpresa así que llamó a Michiru "Haruka, Hola, pensé que estarías en tu reunión todavía" Haruka se sonrió, el solo escuchar la voz de Michiru la hacía estremecerse todo su cuerpo. "Hola preciosa, pues mi reunión termino más pronto de lo que pensaba aunque ya es tarde para el almuerzo me gustaría llevarlas a cenar, ¿estaría bien?" no se escucho respuesta por un rato pero Haruka presintió que era porque Michiru lo estaba consultando con Shimitzu, "Si nos gustaría!" le contesto la voz de la pequeña Shimitzu, Haruka rió alegremente, últimamente a Shimitzu le gustaba hablar con ella mas y cuando casi siempre que Haruka y Michiru hablaban por teléfono ella también quería hablar.

"Muy bien entonces dile a tu madre que estén listas en media hora, porque voy en camino para su apartamento" Se escucho a lo lejos como Shimitzu informaba a su madre lo que le había dicho Haruka. "Michiru-mama dice que estaremos esperándote, pero que manejes con cuidado" Haruka se sonrió, "Por supuesto, nos vemos", "Bye" y Shimitzu colgó. Haruka no podía contener su sonrisa, poco a poco se estaba ganando el corazón de Shimitzu, aunque aún no estaba confiada de lo que había entre Michiru y ella, no se iba a detener en su plan de conquista.

Haruka toco la puerta del apartamento de Michiru y Shimitzu, quien abrió fue Shimitzu que estaba vestida con un adorable vestido celeste, ya que era su color favorito, y su pelo sostenido por dos colitas. "Haruka-san! pasa, pasa Michiru-mama todavía no está lista entonces tendremos que esperar un poco" Tomando su mano Shimitzu la dirigió al sofá. Estuvieron hablando un rato, sobre su viaje y cosas de MotoCross, cuando salió por del cuarto Michiru, vistiendo un elegante vestido entre azul marino y celeste, su pelo estaba suelto dejándolo caer en sus desnudos hombros.

Haruka no podía hablar, se quedo sin aliento al ver a tal hermosura frente a ella, se sonrojo al ver que Shimitzu la estaba observando, pero solo le sonrió y Shimitzu le sonrió de vuelta. "¡Michiru-mama! ¡Te miras tan linda!" dijo Shimitzu corriendo a su madre y abrazándola cuidadosamente para no arruinar el vestido. "Te vez preciosa, como una sirena, que atrae a todos los pobres e ilusos marineros como yo".

Michiru se sonrojo tanto por sus palabras y aun más cuando Haruka tomo su mano y la beso, pero no apartaba la mirada de los penetrantes ojos de Haruka. Shimitzu hizo un puchero y jalo a Haruka por la camisa, "¿Y yo? ¿Me miro linda?" Eso rompió el transe en el que estaban las dos chicas y Haruka cargando a Shimitzu le dijo con una sonrisa "Eres la pequeñita más linda del mundo" y empezó a dar vueltas haciendo reír a Shimitzu.

Haruka las llevo a un restaurante semi lujoso que conocía bien, a Shimitzu le gusto la comida pero dijo que prefería la comida que tenían en el restaurante donde trabaja Aruwa. Lo que hizo que Haruka y Michiru rieran. No quisieron quedarse mucho tiempo ya que Shimitzu tenía clase de piano temprano en la mañana y además parecía caerse de sueño después del festín que se dio. En el camino a su apartamento se quedo dormida en el asiento de atrás. Michiru le sonrió a Haruka "Sabes tengo mucho que agradecerte... Shimitzu ha comenzado a actuar como una niña desde que te conoció, Muchas gracias" Haruka movió la cabeza negativamente y le sonrió dulcemente a Michiru.

"No es nada, me agrada mucho que ya no sienta esa hostilidad hacia mí, la verdad me sería muy difícil estar cerca de ti si así fuera, aunque no me rendiría hasta que le agradara, porque ahora son unas personas importantes para mí". Michiru se sonrojo, y en un acto de valentía tomo la mano de Haruka que se encontraba en la palanca de cambio de velocidades, Haruka se sorprendió un poco y miro a Michiru. "Tú también eres muy importante para nosotras" dijo Michiru con una sonrisa tímida.

Se fueron en silencio el resto del camino, Michiru nunca aparto la mano de la de Haruka. Al llegar Haruka estaba cargando a la profundamente dormida Shimitzu, Michiru abrió la puerta del apartamento y juntas fueron a colocar a la pequeña en su cama, "Es tan linda..." dijo Haruka, Michiru sonrió dulcemente a la pequeña que había llenado de vida su corazón después de que Tatsuya lo rompió en mil pedazos. Michiru acompaño a Haruka a la puerta, "Me divertí mucho, gracias por la cena... ah antes de que se me olvide, Shimi-chan me dijo que te preguntara si querías ir con ella a mi presentación mañana" Haruka lo pensó un momento, la presentación era a las seis y su reunión terminaría a las cuatro eso le daría tiempo de cambiarse en algo presentable y llagar a tiempo.

"Está bien, me imagino que ustedes tendrán que estar más temprano ¿no? Entonces dile que me guarde mi lugar, porque llegaré como a las cinco y media" Michiru sonrió y se sonrojo "Se lo diré así que, nos veremos mañana", "Si, hasta mañana" Se quedaron viendo por un buen rato, las dos no querían que esa noche se terminara, en un momento inesperado Michiru se acerco a Haruka y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, tan ligero que fue como el roce el viento. Las dos se sonrojaron pero no dijeron nada, Haruka sonrió tan radiantemente que podría competir con el sol. "Nos vemos mañana" dijo dulcemente y se retiro. Michiru suspiro y se toco los labios, una sonrías adornaba su rostro.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Donde hay miel hay moscas**

* * *

El aeropuerto estaba repleto de gente, parecería que ya estaban en mes festivo donde todo mundo quiere visitar a un familiar o solo salir a pasear y conocer nuevos lugares. Todas las personas parecían estar muy felices siempre sonriendo o platicando animadamente con otras, todas excepto una, esa persona salió del aeropuerto, le entrego su maleta a un señor vestido formalmente y se quito los lentes de sol que tenia puestos, "Mmm, tengo una presentación musical a la que debo asistir" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Fujita-sama, el carro está listo" se colocó nuevamente los lentes de sol y asintió "Asegúrate de mantenerme informado de todos los movimientos de Kaiou Michiru" el guarda espaldas asintió "Así lo hare, Fujita Tatsuya-sama".

Haruka llevaba más de media hora haciendo ruido con su lapicero al toparlo con la mesa de lo aburrida y ansiosa que estaba, "Sabes, si la mesa estuviera viva ya te hubiera dado una paliza" Michael trato de contener su risa de la cara que hizo Haruka. "Ya casi es hora de que termine la reunión pero el capitán solo habla y habla, creo que está muy emocionado. Pero si no termina a las cuatro me voy" Dijo mordiendo ansiosamente su lapicero.

"¡Oh! así que te fui bien ayer ¿eh?" Haruka le pego con el lapicero en la cabeza, "Nada de lo que tu perversa cabeza este pensando, simplemente no quiero llegar tarde y que Shimi-chan se enoje con migo" Haruka sonrió "Así que tu pequeña hija ya se está acostumbrando a ti, ¡que bien! Tal vez ahora puedas poner todos tus encantos en acción para conquistar a tu sirenita", "Tal vez no sea necesario..." Susurró Haruka, mirando las nubes pasar por la ventana. Michael se le quedo viendo sorprendido "¡Haruka me tienes que contar que paso!", "Williams, ¿tienes algo que compartir con el equipo? porque si no es así, será mejor que te calles" Todo el equipo empezó a reírse del pobre y sonrojado Michael "Me la vas a pagar Haruka".

Haruka solo sonrió maliciosamente y continuo haciendo ruido con su lapicero, pero no era lo suficientemente ruidoso como para molestar a los demás que no fueran Michael. "Ayer me beso" dijo y Michael se quedó aun mas sorprendido pero esta vez se controló un poco más. "Enserio... y ¿Que tal?" La mirada de Haruka cambio, parecía brillar y sonreía dulcemente "Fue un beso muy suave, casi como si nunca hubiera pasado pero todavía siento la suavidad de sus labios en los míos..." Michael silbó calladamente "Estas profundamente enamorada mi querida amiga" Haruka asintió.

Shimitzu corrió a su cuarto y se escondió debajo de su cama, "¡Shimi-chan! ven para acá, sabes muy bien que tienes que usar este vestido porque es una presentación" Shimitzu se escondió mas, pero Michiru la vio y sonriendo se le ocurrió una gran idea para que saliera. "Sabes Shimi-chan a Haruka le gustaría mucho que te pusieras este vestido, ella ira vestida formal y le gustaría mucho que su acompañante que serás tu fuera tan linda como ella" Shimitzu saco la cabeza de debajo de la cama.

"¿En serio? ¿A Haruka-san le gustará mucho mi vestido?" Michiru ayudó a Shimitzu a salir de debajo de la cama, y se sentó con ella en la cama. "Claro que le gustara verte elegante en una presentación de tu mami" Shimitzu comenzó a reír y dejo que su madre le cambiara la ropa y le arreglara el pelo en una linda trenza.

"¿Michiru-mama?", "Dime" Shimitzu vio su vestido tímidamente "Tu le gustas a Haruka-san" Michiru no dijo nada por unos minutos, no sabía si a Shimitzu le molestaba que Haruka sintiera algo por ella. Entonces decidió preguntar ya que Shimitzu no decía nada "¿Te molesta que le guste a Haruka?" Shimitzu no dijo nada por unos segundos pero luego movió la cabeza negativamente "A ti te gusta Haruka-san también, ¿verdad?" Michiru tomó a su pequeña y la sentó en su regazo. "¿Te molestaría si a mí me gusta Haruka?" Shimitzu negó con la cabeza y miró a su madre "No, me agrada mucho Haruka-san" Michiru besó la frente de la pequeña.

La reunión termino un poco más tarde de lo que pensaba, entonces tuvo que correr a su apartamento para arreglarse con algo más presentable que solo unos jeans y una camisa del equipo, cuando estaba cerca del auditórium vio una tienda de flores y se detuvo para comprar unas rosas rojas para Michiru y unas lindas rosas blancas para la pequeña Shimitzu. Cuando llego al auditórium los periodistas la reconocieron y empezaron a tomarle fotos y a tratar de hablarle. Haruka les sonrió gentilmente, ya que era conocida por ser amable con ellos pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. Pero antes de poder alejarse de los periodistas algo llamó su atención.

"¡HARUKA-SAN!" era Shimitzu que venía corriendo hacia ella, de sorpresa la abrazó. Haruka comenzó a reír y separándose un poco de ella se arrodillo y le dio las rosas blancas, "Para ti pequeñita, porque eres la pequeña más linda del mundo" Shimitzu comenzó a reír y tomó las rosas "¡Gracias Haruka-san!" Haruka acarició su pequeña mejilla, la cargó en sus brazos y se dirigieron a su asiento, ninguna de las dos les prestó mucha atención a todas las cámaras que tomaban fotos de ellas.

Pasaron dos personas a tocar antes de que fuera la presentación de Michiru, cuando Michiru se presento en el escenario pudiera ver que Shimitzu y Haruka estaban observándola con una gran sonrisa, Shimitzu estaba sosteniendo un ramo de rosas blancas y Haruka tenía un ramo de rosas rojas. Michiru no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo fue una muy buena idea seguir a su corazón. Suspiro y se colocó el violín para comenzar su presentación.

Haruka no podía creer el poder que tenia Michiru de controlar las emociones con solo un violín, como la primera vez que la escucho sentía que su corazón era llevado por un mar de emociones, en un momento podía están ansiosa, en otro muy triste, pero tan rápido como ese sentimiento aparecía otro lo superaba como la felicidad, el amor y muchas más emociones. En un momento pudo sentir el miedo, la angustia que Michiru había pasado al saber que estaba embarazada de Shimitzu, la preocupación de criar a una bebe casi sola, pero a la vez podía sentir el gozo y la felicidad que el nacimiento de ella había traído, y la furia que ese hombre había invocado en ella cuando intento quitársela. Era como si Michiru le estuviera hablando, compartiendo con ella su pasado. También sintió algo que nunca imagino sentir, la gratitud que sentía hacia ella porque gracias a ella Shimitzu empezó a confiar en la gente, pero el sentimiento que le robó el aliento más que todos los demás sentimientos fue el amor que Michiru sentía por ella. Y Haruka no podía evitar sentir lo mismo por ella, era como si estuvieran destinadas a encontrarse y a amarse incondicionalmente.

Mientras todo el mundo era absorbido por la tan melodiosa música de Michiru Fujita Tatsuya se encontraba en la entrada al escenario, "Michiru, Michiru... cuanto tiempo sin verte y no has cambiado nada" susurró para sí. "Pero esta vez, ninguna corte podrá impedirme que tenga a mi hija... después de todo, una niña no puede estar sin padre" Se colocó sus lentes obscuros que era costumbre, y salió del auditórium. Cuando iba saliendo una persona se tropezó con él, "Ah, Discúlpeme" Dijo el joven. "¡Tsk!" dijo Tatsuya enfadado y se fue. "Que le pasa a ese tipo... ¡ah, mejor apresurarme! Esa Haruka me las va a pagar, ¡no me esperó para venir juntos! yo también quiero ver la presentación de Michiru" Michael corrió al escenario.

Cuando Michiru terminó fue a su camerino y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Haruka y Shimitzu ya estaban allí, "¡Michiru-mama, mira lo que me regaló Haruka-san!" Corriendo a su madre Shimitzu la abrazó y le enseño sus rosas blanca, "¡Que bonitas! tan blancas y puras como tú" Shimitzu rió "Voy a ponerlas en agua, le pediré a Marietta de favor" dijo Shimitzu, saliendo del camerino en búsqueda de la manager de Michiru, que hace pocos días al fin comenzó a agradarle, Michiru lo atribuía a la presencia de Haruka. Hablando de Haruka, ella se encontraba observándola detenidamente, el silencio se apoderó de ellas, caminando hacia Michiru, Haruka se arrodillo frente a ella y le presentó las rosas rojas.

"Son para ti mi dulce sirena" dijo suavemente, con un toque de dulzura y devoción. Michiru se sonrojó y las tomó "Muchas gracias, Haruka". Cuando Haruka se paró, estaba muy cerca de Michiru, las dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Poco a poco los brazos de Haruka sostuvieron a Michiru cerca de su cuerpo y con un movimiento fugaz, o así les pareció a ellas, Haruka la beso. Este beso no fue como el primero, estaba lleno de pasión y amor. Cuando se separaron estaban sin aliento. "Michiru... tal vez sea muy pronto pero es lo que siento, te amo" susurró Haruka. Michiru no dijo nada y se acurrucó más cerca de Haruka y murmuró tan quedito que si no fuera porque Haruka la tenía tan cerca no la hubiera escuchado. "Yo también te amo, Haruka" Y así se quedaron hasta que Shimitzu regreso, una en los brazos de la otra.

"Fujita-sama, el plan está listo, secuestrar a Shimitzu Kaiou" dijo el guarda espaldas. Tatsuya rió malévolamente. "Esta vez el que ganará seré yo, mi pequeña Michiru".

* * *

**Chapter 6: Eventos inesperados**

* * *

Mientras Haruka y Michiru se encontraban en ese afectuoso abrazo, Shimitzu entro al camerino pero no estaba sola, la manager de Michiru estaba con ella, al verlas se sonrojo un poco y aclaro la garganta. Haruka y Michiru se sonrojaron, separándose simplemente le sonrieron a Shimitzu, quien traía consigo las flores que le regalo Haruka en un florero muy bonito.

"¡Michiru-mama! ¡Haruka-san! Ya puse las flores en agua, Marietta me dijo que podría quedarme con el florero" dijo felizmente Shimitzu, enseñándoles el arreglo a las chicas. Marietta mientras tanto trataba de controlar su rubor, la verdad es que a pesar de que ya sabía muy bien los sentimientos que estas dos chicas tenían la una a la otra nunca pensó interrumpir un memento tan privado, aunque tenía que admitir, que en los seis años que tenia de conocer a Michiru nunca la había visto tan feliz como cuando estaba en brazos de Haruka.

"Michiru, Haruka-san, unos señores muy importantes de una compañía de música quisieran invitarlas a cenar con ellos, pero yo les dije que eso era casi imposible pero que les iba a preguntar" Michiru le sonrió a su amiga y manager. "¿Para qué nos quieren invitar a cenar?" Haruka aunque aún seguía avergonzada por haber sido encontrada en tal posición con Michiru, no dudo en colocar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Michiru en forma posesiva.

Michiru le había contado que varias veces la habían invitado a cenar de esta compañía musical, pero que eran demasiado insistentes y que parecían acosarla. Por lo visto su fama se expandía más de los horizontes de la música clásica. "No son los mismos que tú crees Michiru, estos señores son de una compañía llamada Fuji Corp. Son muy famosos por promover la música clásica y los artistas de música clásica por todo el mundo, parece que esta vez han venido a Japón solamente por ti"

Michiru y Haruka se miraron por un segundo, algo intrigadas, Shimitzu se aferró a la pierna de Michiru eh hizo un puchero, "Michiru-mama, ¿Tenemos que ir? yo quería ir a cenar solo tú, Haruka-san y yo" Michiru se agacho y acaricio sus cabello dulcemente. "Si eso es lo que quieres entonces eso es lo que vamos a hacer, Marietta le puedes decir a esas personas que muchas gracias por la invitación pero que ya tenía planes para esta noche, con gusto aceptaré su invitación en otra ocasión"

Marietta asintió y se despidió de las tres chicas, guiñendole un ojo a Michiru discretamente, haciendo que esta se sonrojara, "Las veré luego chicas, que tengan una linda cena y muy buenas noches".

Haruka trato de contener su risa cuando se dio cuenta que Marietta estaba molestando a Michiru, abrazándola por la cintura le dio un tierno beso en el cuello, "Parece que me eh ganado la aprobación de tu querida amiga" dijo dulcemente. Michiru se dio la vuelta para verla de frente y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla "Eso parece, pero todavía no se si la personita más importante para mi aprueba esta relación" Las dos sonrieron a la pequeña Shimitzu quien las vio con sus enormes e inocentes ojos.

"¿Significa que Haruka-san vendrá a vivir con nosotras?" Haruka y Michiru intercambiaron miradas, no tan seguras de cómo responder a esa pregunta, apenas habían comenzado la relación. Haruka se agacho para cargar a Shimitzu entre sus brazos "Probablemente tomará un tiempo antes de que pueda vivir con ustedes pequeña, pero puedes estar segura de que llegare mucho más seguido a jugar contigo y pasar mucho más tiempo con ustedes, ¿te parece bien?".

Shimitzu parecía considerar la respuesta, estuvo en silencio por varios segundos antes de sonreírle enormemente a Haruka y su madre. "¡Sip!"

Haruka las invito a cenar al restaurante favorito de Shimitzu, fue una velada muy tranquila, poco después de que terminaron de comer Shimitzu se quedo dormida, había sido un día muy agotador para la pequeña ya que generalmente por ser la hija de Michiru también era agobiada por los insistentes reporteros. Michiru y Haruka decidieron que ya era momento de ir a casa.

Michiru le abrió la puerta de su departamento a Haruka quien traía a la profundamente dormida pequeña, "¿Donde es su habitación?" pregunto Haruka quedito para no despertar a Shimitzu, Michiru solo le señalo el cuarto que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo. Haruka llevo a la pequeña a su habitación, la colocó en su cama suavemente, y la cubrió con sus frazadas. Se quedo un momento observándola, era increíble como en tan poco tiempo llego a querer a esa niña como si fuera su propia hija, nunca pensó que llegara a tener un instinto maternal ya que generalmente se comportaba como un chico rebelde.

"Tal vez estoy envejeciendo" se dijo a sí misma en broma, coloco un tierno beso en la frente de la pequeña y cerró la puerta suavemente.

Michiru le sonrió al verla venir, le ofreció una taza de café recién hecho y se dirigió al sofá, mirando a Haruka con una tranquila pero a la vez un tanto picara mirada. "¿Te gustaría quedarte un rato mas Haruka-san?" Haruka sonrió pícaramente y se sentó cerca de Michiru en el sofá, tomando su mano la beso tiernamente. "Así que no les importaría si vengo a vivir en su dulce hogar" Michiru sonrió, comenzó a jugar con el pelo de Haruka con la mano que esta había besado, "La verdad depende de ti, por mi no hay ningún problema en que vengas a vivir con nosotras".

Haruka se quedo viendo directamente a los ojos de Michiru, esos cautivadores ojos que la hacían sentir a punto de derretirse, esos ojos que la habían conquistado por completo. "El campeonato internacional ya está cerca… ¿te parece si vengo a vivir con ustedes después de ese evento?". Los ojos de Michiru se iluminaron haciendo que Haruka le plantara un beso inesperado pero bienvenido.

Se besaron por un largo tiempo, olvidándose de su alrededor, ambas perdiéndose en la presencia de la otra, en los besos que cada vez empezaban a elevar la temperatura. Nunca en su vida Michiru sintió tal pasión, tanto deseo que emanaba de Haruka que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por esa pasión. Haruka se encontraba en el cielo o por lo menos así se sentía estando en los brazos de Michiru, era como si no pudiera dejar de probar esos labios tan dulces, el calor del cuerpo de Michiru bajo su cuerpo la envolvían y no la dejaban pensar, pero no importaba porque ella no quería pensar, lo único que quería era explorar cada uno de los secretos que Michiru escondía.

Los besos empezaron a descender, cada vez mas acercándose a esa piel blanca que cubría el delicado cuello de Michiru, esta suspiro y se aferro con mayor fuerza a Haruka...

"Haruka…" dijo casi sin aliento. Pero antes de que las cosas pudieran pasar a más alguien llamo a la puerta del apartamento. Haruka gruño y se separo de Michiru pero no antes de darle un beso. Michiru tardo un rato en recuperar el aliento, realmente era la primera vez que había sentido tanta provocación y deseo que le tomo un rato acomodar sus ideas y dejar de pensar en los besos y caricias de Haruka. "Creo que tienes que ir a ver quien toca con tanta insistencia la puerta, Michiru" dijo Haruka con una sonrisa picara en su rostro al ver como sus caricias habían afectado a Michiru.

Michiru le dio un golpe en el brazo en modo de juego y sonriendo se dirigió a la puerta, pero muy pronto su sonrisa fue remplazada por una expresión de terror al ver frente a su puerta a la persona que pensaba nunca más vería en su vida, Tatsuya.

"Pero que gusto de verte de nuevo mi querida Michiru, ¿Cómo has estado?" Tatsuya le sonrió maliciosamente. Michiru se recupero luego de su asombro e intento cerrar la puerta pero Tatsuya la detuvo y entro al apartamento, detrás de él dos guarda espaldas bastantes corpulentos le siguieron.

"¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes!" exclamó Haruka rápidamente colocándose frente a Michiru para protegerla. "Oh parece que tienes otras visitas mi pequeña Michiru, quien será esta joven tan apuesto… oh espera pero si es Haruka Tenou, no sabía que tu y el famoso corredor se conocían, y tan íntimamente que lo invitas a tu casa, estoy impresionado".

Tatsuya comenzó a caminar por la sala, mientras que uno de su guarda espaldas se quedo en la puerta y el otro muy cerca de Haruka y Michiru. Ninguna de las dos tenía un buen presentimiento de esta visita tan inesperada, especialmente porque era nada más y nada menos el hombre que hizo de su vida un infierno.

"¿Qué quieres?" le pregunto Michiru, su voz con un tono de veneno que puso nerviosa a Haruka, Michiru normalmente no se comportaba hostilmente con nadie. "Ya que no aceptaste mi invitación a cenar…", "¿Tú eras el de la compañía Fuji?" le interrumpió Michiru sorprendida. Tatsuya le sonrió maliciosamente aunque con un aire de intriga "La verdad es que si pensaba hacer contrato contigo pero vistas las circunstancias tendré que recurrir a otros métodos, veras Michiru, tu eres la artista musical más cotizada en todo el ámbito del espectáculo, compañías morirían porque tu firmaras contrato con ellos pues yo no soy exactamente uno de ellos, no me malentiendas por supuesto que desearía que firmaras contrato con migo… pero conociendo el pasado entre nosotros y mi pequeña restricción del juzgado de acercarme a mi hija dificultan las cosas".

"¿Si sabes todo eso entonces qué demonios haces aquí?" pregunto Haruka extremadamente molesta con la actitud de este tipo. Tatsuya se le quedo viendo por un buen rato, se le acerco sin decir palabra simplemente observándola detenidamente, "¿Por qué crees?, yo sé exactamente lo que hago y siempre consigo lo que quiero-..".

"Excepto el día que perdiste la custodia de Shimitzu por ser un desquiciado" dijo Haruka con una sonrisa burlona. Tatsuya pareció enfurecerse, pero no hizo nada, más bien se alejo de ellas y se acerco al pasillo donde se encontraba el cuarto de Shimitzu. "¡Aléjate de allí!" grito Michiru corriendo hacia donde él estaba pero fue detenida por uno de los guarda espaldas, Haruka al ver esto ataco al guarda espaldas para que la dejara libre pero el otro que estaba en la puerta la sostuvo fuertemente.

Tatsuya se dirigió al cuarto de Shimitzu y entro en el no importándole los gritos de Michiru ni las amenazas de Haruka. Toda esta conmoción despertaron a la pequeña Shimitzu, "¿Mama?" dijo esta con un tono de voz que reflejaba su miedo. "No pequeña, soy yo, tu padre quien viene por ti" dijo Tatsuya, al darse cuenta de quién era Shimitzu se alejo de él lo mas que pudo pero Tatsuya era más rápido y la alcanzo, atrapándola pero la pequeña no se quedo quieta y comenzó a patearlo lo más fuerte que pudo. Tatsuya gruño en descontento y un poco de dolor pero no la dejo ir.

"Hasta que no aceptes firmar un contrato con nosotros, tendremos a la pequeña en nuestra custodia, espero que eso no te moleste, oh y no pienses en decirle nada a la policía, mi compañía es muy poderosa y no creo que te crean mucho si les financiamos lo que necesitan, los policías son tan corruptos".

"¡MAMA! ¡HARUKA! ¡NO DEJEN QUE ME LLEVE!" gritaba la pequeña con lagrimas en sus bellos ojos. Michiru trataba y trataba de liberarse de mientras le gritaban insulto tras insulto a Tatsuya. Haruka sabia artes marciales pero se le estaba dificultando pasar al maldito guarda espaldas porque él a pesar de ser robusto era bastante rápido y estaba bien entrenado.

"Hans, Scotch, nos vamos, Michiru te espero el día de mañana en las oficinas de Fuji Corp. A las tres de la tarde, si faltas pues… será un largo tiempo hasta que miras a tu preciada hija. ¡Ah! Y Haruka Tenou, si eres inteligente no te meterás en los asuntos que no te importan".

Los dos guarda espaldas siguieron a Tatsuya Fujita pero no sin antes dejar a Haruka incapaz de moverse por un golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire y a Michiru en un estado de profundo shock, al ver que su hija era llevada lejos de ella por ese hombre que no hacía más que hacerla sufrir. Cuando ya no se escuchaban sus pasos ni los llantos de Shimitzu, Michiru estallo en llanto, Haruka se acerco a ella, todavía no podía moverse muy bien del todo, "Maldición, maldición" repetía una y otra vez mientras abrazaba a Michiru. "No te preocupes, rescataremos a Shimitzu… ese desgraciado no se saldrá con la suya".

* * *

**Chapter 7: Es bueno tener amigos**

* * *

El apartamento se encontraba en silencio, no se escuchaba más que los sollozos de Michiru y la respiración agitada de Haruka quien estaba recuperando el aliento después del golpe que la dejo fuera de combate. "Maldición" susurró. Nunca se perdonaría que les hubiese permitido a esos hombres llevarse a Shimitzu. Ese golpe la tomó desprevenida pero para ella esa no era excusa.

Recupero un poco el aliento y se acerco a Michiru quien se encontraba acurrucada en una esquina sollozando débilmente. "Lo siento" susurró Haruka abrazándola fuertemente "No debí dejarlos llevarse a Shimitzu, perdóname Michiru". Michiru negó con la cabeza y vio a Haruka, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"No fue tu culpa Haruka, ellos te tomaron por sorpresa" dijo colocando sus manos en el rostro de Haruka, acariciando su rostro. "Te prometo que rescataré a Shimi-chan, ese desgraciado no se saldrá con la suya". Michiru colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka y suspiró, sus lágrimas poco a poco se iban deteniendo.

"Tatsuya es un hombre terco que siempre consigue lo que quiere, desde que era pequeño, ya que su familia siempre ha sido muy adinerada" dijo cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el calos que Haruka le brindaba la tranquilizará "Pero luego tu llegaste y cambiaste ese habito, ¿verdad?" Michiru sonrió un poco.

"Mi familia también tiene dinero pero nunca me criaron de la manera en que criaron a Tatsuya. La única vez que mi padre utilizo sus influencias fue en el juicio ya que Tatsuya estaba tratando de influenciar la decisión de los jueces con dinero. Casi lo logra pero mi padre tiene más poder y lo detuvo."

Haruka asintió, besando la frente de Michiru, limpiando su rostro de las lágrimas que aun quedaban. "No dejaré que le haga daño a tu pequeña, amor. No es el único que tiene el poder de influenciar a la gente, pero a diferencia de él yo me he ganado el respeto de esas personas" Michiru la miro sorprendida y a la vez con curiosidad.

Haruka sonrió "¿Te acuerdas de Williams?" Michiru asintió aun mas intrigada. "El solía ser un agente del FBI pero se retiro hace un año para seguir su sueño de ser corredor" Michiru solo se le quedo viendo sorprendida. "¿Y el sería capaz de ayudarnos?" Haruka asintió "Solo déjame llamarlo y preguntarle".

Shimitzu pataleaba y gritaba sin parar haciéndole el trabajo de sostenerla más difícil. "¡Ya deja de moverte tanto niña!, aunque te sueltes no vas a poder escapar, ya estamos muy lejos de tu dulce madre y ese cretino". Shimitzu no le hizo caso y siguió gritando y pataleando.

"Shimitzu cállate" dijo Tatsuya con un tono amenazante y frio. Shimitzu se estremeció de miedo y dejo de pelear, poco a poco sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y sollozo silenciosamente. "Jefe, ¿Está seguro de que Michiru hará lo que usted le dice?" Tatsuya miro fríamente a su subordinado. "No tiene otra opción, esta vez tengo en mi poder a la pequeña Shimitzu, una madre hará cualquier cosa por su hija."

Shimitzu le saco la lengua y le pateó la pierna, "¡Maldita niña! Si no fueras tan importante para mi plan ya no estarías viva" Shimitzu bajo la mirada, tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Michael llegó a su apartamento después del recital "Diablos, Haruka si que tiene una suerte con las mujeres" dijo para sí, sonriendo un poco. Sacó de su billetera una foto algo gastada, en ella se encontraba la imagen de un muchacho sonriéndole a una chica de cabellos castaños quien parecía muy feliz de estar al lado del muchacho. "No la envidio nada, tú también eres una belleza" se desplomo en el sofá y se quedó dormido.

Unas horas después fue abruptamente sacado de su sueño por el sonido insistente de su teléfono. "¿Qué pasa?", "Michael, perdona que te llamé tan tarde, pero a ocurrido algo y necesito de tu ayuda" la voz de Haruka lo despertó más pero lo que dijo lo despabilo del sueño. "¿Qué ocurrió Haruka? te escuchas como si te faltara el aliento".

"El padre de Shimitzu la ha secuestrado y está amenazando a Michiru, no podemos acudir a la policía porque él desgraciado es tan poderoso que los puede comprar, necesito de tu ayuda amigo". Michael se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esto, de inmediato comenzó a marcar un número especial en su teléfono privado. "Estoy en eso amiga, ¿Dónde estás?", Haruka le dio la dirección del apartamento de Michiru. "Estaré allí en unos minutos, Ronald ya me confirmo así que es probable que llegue con migo", "Gracias amigo".

Diez minutos después alguien toco a la puerta del apartamento, eran Michael y su amigo Ronald quien era el director de la división del FBI en Japón. "Haruka, ¿Cómo estas, te hicieron daño o a Michiru?" Haruka negó con la cabeza. "Haruka te presento a Ronald, el es el director de la división del FBI aquí en Japón, el nos puede ayudar a recuperar a la pequeña Shimitzu".

Haruka saludo al hombre con un apretón de mano, en ese momento entro Michiru a la habitación, parecía que se había refrescado antes de que llegaran los muchachos. Haruka se acerco a ella y la abrazo por el hombro ya que se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar. "Michiru, te presento a Michael y a Ronald, ellos son los que nos ayudaran a recuperar a la pequeña".

Michiru solo asintió porque no se creía capaz de responder sin romper en llanto. "Señorita Kaiou, necesito saber que fue lo que paso y cuál es la historia de este hombre ya que al parecer sus actividades no son desconocidas para el FBI", "¿A qué se refiere?" Ronald suspiro. "Ese hombre parece ser uno de los principales actores del paso de materia ilegal a Japón al igual que otros lados del mundo, no lo hemos podido atrapar ya que se esconde detrás de su compañía de música, es por eso que necesito saber que paso".

Haruka y Michiru le contaron todo lo que paso con Tatsuya, además Michiru le conto sobre su relación con Tatsuya. Ronald se quedo pensativo por un tiempo. "Si logra que su plan funcione será aun más difícil atraparlo, su fama señorita, le dará el escudo que el necesita. ¡Demonios! Ese tipo es más listo de lo que yo pensaba".

Michiru se preocupo, "¿Qué podemos hacer?" Ronald sonrió un poco. "No se preocupe señorita, recuperaremos a su hija, lo que ese hombre no tomo en cuenta fue la presencia de Haruka, si hubiera sabido que Haruka conocía a personas del FBI… temo decir que no estarías aquí, Haruka" Michiru abrazo el brazo de Haruka, ella le sonrió tranquilamente. "SE arrepentirá de eso" dijo ella con un tono amenazante.

"Bueno, será mejor que Ronald y yo nos vayamos. Ambas necesitan descansar" dijo Michael levantándose del sofá donde se habían sentado a hablar. "Michael, el equipo y yo hablaremos sobre como entrar a ese lugar pero vamos a necesitar de su ayuda señorita, ya que usted será la única que pueda entrar sin problemas" Michiru asintió, "¡yo también voy!" dejo Haruka. Ronald y Michael se vieron un segundo. "Está bien."

* * *

**Chapter 8: Infiltrados**

* * *

"Señorita Kaiou, ¿está de acuerdo con el plan?" Michiru solo asintió mirando a su alrededor, se encontraba en una de las estaciones del FBI, más de veinte personas se encontraban en la sala, muchos de ellos agentes especiales que se encargarían de la vigilancia externa del edificio en donde se encontraba la compañía de Tatsuya.

"Muy bien muchachos, examinaremos el plan por última vez" dijo Ronald con un tono autoritario, todas las personas de la sala se sentaron y le pusieron toda su atención. "La señorita Kaiou será el punto oro, todos deben estar atentos a sus movimientos, y los movimientos de las personas que se van a encontrar a su alrededor, Kaiou Shimitzu será el punto plata, no conocemos su ubicación es por eso que el grupo de investigación plata estará a cargo de eso, Michael es el jefe de equipo, con ustedes estará Haruka Tenou, comprendo que a diferencia de ustedes no tiene el entrenamiento completo para este tipo de operación pero sé que será de gran ayuda. Mientras el equipo plata entra de incognito la señorita Kaiou distraerá a Tatsuya hasta que se le dé la señal de que su hija está bien entonces el equipo fuego entrará y tomará custodia del edificio, señorita Kaiou, ¿está segura que no desea esperar hasta que salga de ese lugar?"

Michiru negó con la cabeza, Haruka la miró con preocupación, por supuesto que no quería que Michiru se arriesgase de esa manera, por esa razón habían pasado discutiendo el asunto por más de dos horas hasta que Michiru hizo entender a Haruka que esa era la única manera en la que podían atrapar desprevenido a Tatsuya.

Michiru volteó a ver a Haruka, y le sonrió dulcemente. Haruka solo suspiró y tomó su mano, Michiru llevo esa mano a sus labios y la beso dulcemente. "No te preocupes Haruka, si realmente me necesita para conseguir lo que quiere dudo que me haga daño, aun cuando sea tomado por sorpresa." Haruka asintió pero aun no le parecía para nada la idea, tal vez era algo tonto pero sentía que no debía dejarla sola al momento en que acorralaran a Tatsuya.

"¡Bueno muchachos llego el momento de ponerse en marcha, todos a prepararse y a sus posiciones!" Todos los que se encontraban en la sala comenzaron a moverse fuera de ella, a excepción de Haruka, Michiru, Michael y Ronald. "Haruka, yo se que tendremos problemas contigo en el equipo ya que sabes cómo defenderte, pero te pido que te concentres en la misión de tu equipo, yo se que estas preocupada por lo que pueda pasarle a la señorita Kaiou pero te prometo que me haré cargo personalmente de que ella este a salvo en todo momento."

Haruka asintió pero apretó aun con más fuerza la mano de Michiru. Michael y Roland se retiraron de la sala para empezar sus propios preparativos para esta misión. Haruka al encontrarse a solas con Michiru se acerco a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, suspirando. Michiru solo se quedo en silencio, el abrazo de Haruka la tranquilizaba, sabía que alguien se preocupaba mucho por ella, pero Haruka no era la única que sentía eso. "Sabes que no tienes que formar parte de esto" dijo Michiru en un susurro. Haruka sonrió, beso la frente de Michiru y dijo "Y tú sabes que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tú y la pequeña Shimitzu están en problemas, tu sabes que para mí las dos son muy importantes." Michiru acarició el rostro de Haruka.

"Tú también eres muy importante para nosotras, por eso no quiero que te arriesgues" Haruka le beso dulcemente y susurro "Todo saldrá bien, confió en que Ronald te protegerá y también que junta a Michael encontraremos a Shimitzu." Pero aun con esas palabras, ese sentimiento de ansiedad no se aparto de su pecho.

* * *

Tatsuya Fujita se encontraba contemplando el horizonte desde su enorme oficina en el último nivel del edificio que era ocupado por la Fuji corp. Solo faltaban pocos minutos para que fuera la hora acordada para que llegara Michiru. Nunca se sintió tan poderoso como en ese momento. Había mandado a Shimitzu a la habitación que se encontraba al otro lado de ese nivel, de esa manera si alguien intentaba rescatarla sería casi imposible porque tendrían que pasar por muchos niveles repletos de guardias.

No creía que Michiru se atreviese a decirle a la policía acerca de lo sucedido ya que el por ser beneficiario de esta tenía el poder de controlarla, mucha gente podría llamarlo corrupto, inmoral, lo que se les ocurriera pero para él los demás eran los corruptos. Desde muy pequeño se le fue enseñado que con dinero hasta el más "honrado" caería en la tentación llamada necesidad.

Solo en una ocasión no pudo obtener lo que quería, y fue gracias a Michiru y sus padres. Su rostro mostro enfado al recordar ese día, si no hubiera sido por culpa de ellos en estos momentos seria el propietario de toda la herencia de su padre. Una de las condiciones para obtenerla era que Tatsuya procreará herederos que pudieran seguir con el apellido Fijita, no importase que fuera niño o niña.

Fue por esa razón que busco quitarle a Michiru la hija que él nunca quiso, después de todo ya al tenerla no le importaba que fuera lo que le pasara. Pero fue detenido gracias al poder del padre de Michiru y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

"Señor Fujita, la señorita Kaiou se encuentra aquí por su cita de negocios" Tatsuya sonrió maliciosamente, sabía que Michiru vendría por su hija, ¡la tenía en sus manos! "¿Viene sola?" pregunto por el intercomunicador. "Si señor" respondió la secretaria. "hágala pasar directamente a mi oficina" una risa maléfica se pudo escuchar en todo el nivel.

* * *

"Puede pasar, la oficina del Señor Fujita se encuentra en el ultimo nivel, del lado izquierdo, la otra oficina que se encuentra en ese nivel es la sala de juntas, es probable que no se encuentre nadie allí en este momento." Michiru le agradeció la información y se dirigió a los elevadores. Estaba nerviosa, no pensaba que iba tener que estar con Tatsuya hasta el último nivel de este edificio que tenia por lo menos 22 pisos. No sabía dónde se encontraba su hija, pero podría estar en cualquier lugar de este enorme lugar. Solo esperaba que Haruka y los demás pudieran rescatarla antes de que Tatsuya se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto el equipo de investigación plata que encontraba en la entrada trasera del edificio, todos los del equipo parecían empleados de la limpieza, Ronald logro conseguir que a cada uno los contrataran bajo seudónimos, y ya que eran simples empleados de limpieza Tatsuya no tenía contacto directo con su contratación.

"Muy bien equipo, como se tenía planeado, nos separaremos por parejas, Haruka y yo tomaremos los últimos cinco pisos, muévanse rápido y con discreción, busquen en cada rincón, Shimitzu Kaiou puede estar en cualquier parte de este edificio. Tengan mucho cuidado ya que es probable que el edificio este repleto de guardias y no creo que sean muy amigables. Bueno chicos, ¡A trabajar!", rápidamente se dispersaron a sus posiciones.

Haruka y Michael se dirigieron rápidamente a uno de los elevadores, con su equipo de limpieza, Haruka llevaba puesta una gorra ya que podría ser reconocida con facilidad por los guardaespaldas. Cuando entraron a un elevador no entraron solos, dos hombres bastante corpulentos entraron con ellos. Cuando se dieron cuenta los dos hombres que Michael oprimía el botón del piso numero 18, se les quedaron viendo extraño.

"¿Que van a hacer a ese nivel?" Haruka se oculto aun más tras su gorra, Michael contesto. "Tenemos ordenes de limpiar ese piso" Los dos hombres se vieron el uno al otro extrañados. Ya iban por el nivel 12. "Que extraño, ese nivel está restringido solo para personal autorizad-… ¡GHAH!" Haruka actuó rápidamente y noqueo a los dos guardias. Por suerte tomaron el elevador de empleados el cual no tenía cámaras de seguridad, pero no estaban tan seguros de que no hubiera más guardias al llegar al piso 18.

"¡Que haremos con estos dos ahora!" dijo Haruka, esta parte no la tenían planeada, sabían que desde el piso 14 era área restringida pero nunca esperaron que se subieran dos guardias. "Tranquila, tengo una idea, ¿miras esa entrada de aire? Tendremos que intentar meterlos allí, aunque están bien grandotes…" Haruka y Michael hicieron todo lo posible por esconderlos en la entrada de aire. Michael les quito sus identificaciones ya que con esas podrían abrir cualquier puerta.

Por suerte cuando salieron del elevador no se encontraron a ningún guardia, y con las identificaciones pudieron entrar a las habitaciones, con cautela y escondiéndose de los guardias y las cámaras de seguridad.

Los primeros dos pisos de su sección estaban repletos de cajas y cajas, las cuales al parecer tenían mercadería ilegal. Michael tomo muchas fotografías como prueba de las actividades ilegales de Fiji corp. Ambos niveles estaban repletos de guardias pero no parecían ser tan inteligentes como ellos esperaban. Y gracias a las cajas pudieron ocultarse con mayor facilidad. El piso 20 fue un poco más difícil de pasar e investigar ya que no habían muchos lugares para ocultarse, y habían aun mas guardias, pero gracias a los conductos de aire pudieron investigar cada habitación, parecía que ese nivel era utilizado como centro de canjeo de ese material ilegal, ya que muchas personas muy bien vestidas y prestigiosas se encontraban recogiendo muchas de esas cajas.

Por medio de los conductos de aire pudieron llegar al piso 21, el cual parecía un gran estudio de grabación pero en realidad eran miles de computadoras que parecían dar las direcciones de camiones con mercancía, esta sala no parecía estar custodiada por tantos guardias pero si habían cámaras en cada esquina, y parecía que los conductos de aire estaban sellados con muchos ventiladores para mantener las computadoras a temperaturas normales. Entonces pasar al siguiente piso por los conductos de aire quedaba fuera del plan.

"Haruka, ¿ves la puerta del elevador?" Haruka asintió, no estaba lejos, el nivel se encontraba con un pasillo largo, pero justo en la puerta del elevador se encontraba una cámara. "Si, ¿pero qué haremos con esa cámara?" Michael pensó por un momento, "necesitamos un distractor…" en ese momento su intercomunicador comenzó a funcionar. "Michael, ¿me escuchas?" era la voz de Roland. "Fuerte y claro jefe."

"¿Cual es su posición?", "Estamos en el piso 21, pero este nivel está repleto de cámaras y no tenemos la menor idea de cómo pasarlo" paso un par de segundos antes de que Roland contestara, "ya pueden pasar sin problemas, al fin pudimos hackear las redes de cámaras de la compañía, pero no será por mucho ya que si lo dejamos más tiempo pronto se darán cuenta de su presencia", "Entendido, cambio y fuera. ¡Vamos Haruka!" corrieron rápidamente por el pasillo y llegaron al elevador, pero como en los pisos anteriores Michael tomó todas las fotos que pudo, como evidencia.

Al fin llegaron al último nivel del edificio, en este solo se encontraban dos habitaciones, la oficina de Tatsuya en la cual se encontraba Michiru, y la sala de juntas, sería posible que Tatsuya tuviera tan cerca a la pequeña Shimitzu a manera de seguridad. Solo una forma de averiguarlo. Los dos se dirigieron a la sala de juntas, cuando abrieron la puerta con cautela para ver lo que se encontraba en su interior pudieron ver a la pequeña, sentada en una de las enormes sillas de la mesa de juntas, a su lado se encontraban esos dos guarda espaldas que llegaron al apartamento de Michiru. No había otra alternativa tendrían que entrar y atacarlos, solo esperaban que Tatsuya no se diera cuenta de la conmoción.

 

**Chapter 9: Un sacrificio**

* * *

Michiru respiró profundamente, rogándole a todas las fuerzas divinas que el plan funcionara, cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta de la oficina de Tatsuya. Este al escuchar la puerta fijo su mirada en Michiru quien camino hacia el tentativamente. "Bienvenida Michiru, ¿deseas algo de tomar?, siéntate por favor" Dijo Tatsuya cortésmente pero Michiru solo lo vio con una mirada de odio y se quedo parada a una distancia prudencial de él. Sabía que estaba siendo monitoreada por Ronald desde el techo del edificio contiguo pero aun así se sentía ansiosa y algo intimidada por esta a solas con Tatsuya quien era alguien muy peligroso.

A Tatsuya no le pareció mucho que Michiru no aceptara su oferta de paz pero no dijo nada y se sentó en su respectiva silla. "Como sabes estas aquí para firmar el contrato con nuestra compañía, estarás produciendo música clásica la cual nosotros estaremos facilitando a todas las personas del mundo, eres muy famosa mi pequeña Michiru y gracias a que nunca has producido con compañías grandes todo mundo quiere poseer uno de tus discos" Michiru lo observó sospechosamente, definitivamente existía un plan macabro detrás de esa inocente farsa. "Te conozco, ¿Cuál es tu verdadero plan?" Tatsuya sonrió maliciosamente.

"Mi pequeña Michiru-…" "Deja de llamarme así, no soy tu pequeña" Tatsuya la miro con furia y se levanto del asiento, acercándose a Michiru. "MI pequeña Michiru, como siempre muy inteligente, cada uno de esos millones, billones de discos que se vendan tendrán una sorpresa adicional, mercancía la cual es extremadamente cara o simplemente inaccesible para algunas personas, por una módica cantidad" Tatsuya se acerco a Michiru lo mas que pudo. Michiru no se movió pero estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que Tatsuya intentara hacerle. "Así que vendes mercancía ilegal." No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Tatsuya solo rió con esa risa maliciosa por la que era conocido en el bajo mundo y por la que era temido también, "Es un negocio que me ha traído mucho poder y mucha fortuna, porque no aprovechar todos los beneficios que esto me trae, especialmente ahora que puedo tenerte un poco más cerca de mí nuevamente." Tatsuya acaricio el rostro de Michiru pero esta aparto esa mano de él, Tatsuya se molestó aun más por esto y le dio una bofetada. "Mi pequeña Michiru, de ahora en adelante si no haces lo que yo te diga, no solo Shimitzu sino tu propia seguridad están en peligro" Michiru lo miro sorprendida y un tanto asustada.

Tatsuya sonrió con una actitud de poder y autoridad, acercando su mano al rostro de Michiru le acaricio el rostro de nuevo, esta vez Michiru no aparto su rostro ni su mano, estaba demasiado asustada para hacer algún movimiento. "Sabes, podríamos ser la pareja más poderosa del mundo, tu y yo, juntos dominaríamos la industria de la música, pero no solo el de la música, de absolutamente cualquier material que existe en el mundo."

Michiru solo lo miró con despecho y odio. "No me interesa" dijo. Tatsuya se enfureció pero no le pego, se separo de ella echando maldiciones. "¿Es por el no es así?, Tenou Haruka, un corredor de segunda que nunca podría darte lo que yo te daría, dinero, una casa muy linda para que tú y tu hija puedan vivir tranquilamente, joyas, todo lo que puedas imaginarte" Michiru se rio sarcásticamente. "Pero nunca me darás lo más importante, algo que vale más que el dinero, ¡amor verdadero!"

La mirada que le dirigió Tatsuya era de un profundo odio "¿Amor verdadero? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Es bueno en la cama? Eso es lo único que te interesa, que tenga un buen-…" Michiru comenzó a reír, no pudo evitarlo, lo que había dicho Tatsuya le parecía extremadamente gracioso "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Michiru lo miró desafiantemente "Haruka no necesita nada de eso para hacerme feliz, sus palabras tiernas, sus besos dulces y llenos de amor, el calor de su cuerpo al abrazarme, ELLA puede hacerme sentir más mujer de lo que tu creíste haber hecho hace muchos años."

El silencio se apodero unos minutos de la habitación, cuando Tatsuya vio a Michiru, esta empezó a sentir un escalofrió, los ojos de Tatsuya habían perdido su color, su mirada era como la de un demonio. "¿´Ella´ has dicho? ¿Tenou Haruka es mujer…?"

* * *

Haruka y Michael entraron rápidamente a la sala donde se encontraba Shimitzu, tratando de atacar por sorpresa a los dos guarda espaldas, Michael fue capaz de lanzar a uno de ellos lejos el cual al golpear la pared quedo inconsciente pero el otro fue en poco más rápido y se defendió del ataque que le lanzo Haruka, pero ella no desistió de su ataque, tratando de propiciarle un buen golpe para dejarlo inconsciente. "Vamos muchacho, sabes que no puedes vencerme" dijo el guarda espaldas mientras bloqueaba todos los ataques de Haruka.

Michael aprovecho que uno de los guarda espaldas estaba inconsciente y el otro estaba concentrado en Haruka para acercase a Shimitzu quien al momento que comenzaron los ataques se escondió debajo de la mesa. "¿Pequeña? Estarás bien, soy amigo de Haruka y tu madre, ven con migo" Shimitzu al principio le tenía miedo, pero algo en la sonrisa de ese hombre la tranquilizo y salió de su escondite. Cuando Shimitzu estaba cerca Michael la tomo en sus brazos y salió del salón pero no sin antes cruzar miradas con Haruka que todavía seguía peleando con el guarda espaldas, Haruka sonrió un poco, para indicarle a Michael que no se preocupara por ella y sacara a Shimitzu lo más pronto posible de allí.

"¿Crees que se escaparan? Desde que entraron a este salón se activaron las alarmas, todos los niveles estarán repletos de guardias" Haruka se preocupo mucho por esto pero su intercomunicador se activo en ese momento, "Haruka, hemos obtenido el control de parte del edificio, las alarmas han sido desactivadas, gran parte de los guardias han sido tomados en custodia, no te preocupes por Shimitzu-… ¿QUE HAS DICHO? ¿Michiru está en peligro?" Haruka se alarmo enormemente por lo que había escuchado, con movimientos mucho más rápidos que los del guarda espaldas, tomándolo por sorpresa, con una patada directamente al estomago lo mando volando hacia donde se encontraba el otro guarda espaldas que estaba recuperando la consciencia. Haruka no perdió más tiempo y salió corriendo hacia la oficina de Tatsuya.

* * *

"Así que Haruka Tenou es una chica… Quien lo hubiera imaginado" Tatsuya decía mientras observaba a Michiru con esa mirada de demonio. Camino hacia su escritorio y abrió una gaveta "Nunca imagine que estuvieras tan desesperada como para hacerlo con una mujer… que clase de ejemplo le estas dando a tu hija… si crees que yo soy desagradable, tu lo eres mucho mas…" decía en un susurro lleno de veneno. Michiru no quiso decir palabra, pero no podía quedarse callada. "No importa lo que digas, Haruka es la única persona que me ha hecho sentir amada, y Shimitzu la quiere mucho" Tatsuya no dijo nada mas pero saco una pistola de esa gaveta.

"Sabes… ya no me importa ese contrato… no puedo dejar que escoria como tu siga con vida, necesito limpiar el mundo de personas como tu… eres lo más desagradable que puede existir y le haría un gran favor al mundo…" apuntando la pistola a Michiru disparó.

Michiru quedo paralizada al escuchar el arma disparar, cerró los ojos ´Haruka… cuida de mi hija…´ dijo a si misma pero nunca sintió nada, cuando abrió los ojos frente a ella se encontraba Haruka, sonriéndole "¿Haruka…?" esta la tenia abrazada, beso su frente y dijo "Lo siento Michiru… no podre cuidar de ustedes…" y así se desplomo al suelo, su espalda baja se encontraba cubierta de sangre.

"¡HARUKA! ¡NO!"

* * *

**Chapter 10: Posibilidades**

* * *

Todo paso rápidamente pero para Michiru el tiempo se detuvo cuando Haruka se desplomo al suelo herida de bala ya que se interpuso entre Tatsuya y ella para salvarla. Unos segundos después de que pasara esto el estruendo de vidrio quebrándose invadió la habitación. Eran todos los del escuadrón de Ronald quienes al momento que vieron a Tatsuya apuntar el arma a Michiru tomaron acción pero aun así no pudieron llegar luego para evitar que Haruka fuera herida. La mayoría de agentes capturaron a Tatsuya quien solo reía como el demonio que era "¡Te lo mereces maldita perra! Una mujer no puede amar a otra, ¡es anti natural! Espero que te pudras en el infierno maldita puta, no puedo creer lo bajo que caíste Michiru, ¡tú también eres una perra maldita!"

Michiru quien rápidamente intento detener la hemorragia de Haruka con sus propias manos se levanto en cuanto Roland estaba cerca, lo miró y este solo asintió colocando sus manos en lugar de las de Michiru y llamo a su equipo especial de emergencias ya que Haruka aun respiraba, débilmente pero aun respiraba. Michiru camino hacia Tatsuya y lo vio con ojos llenos de pena, en ese momento no sentía odio "Deja de verme así estúpida… no me mires con esa mirada de pena… ¡porque yo soy mucho mejor que cualquiera!" dijo Tatsuya mientras era retenido por los agentes. Michiru lo miro con aun más tristeza. "Nunca supiste que es el amor, no sabes lo que se siente que te amen incondicionalmente, nunca te diste una oportunidad de que tu propia hija te amara, ella te odia, no quiere saber de ti porque eres un demonio, y nunca sabrás lo que es el amor ni te sentirás feliz, eres patético" Michiru le dio la espalda en ese momento llegó la unidad paramédicos y se llevaron a Haruka, Michiru se fue con ellos mientras en la distancia solo se escuchaban los gritos y maldiciones de Tatsuya.

Todo el edificio fue tomado por los agentes del FBI quienes habían capturado a varios compradores como distribuidores de la mercancía ilegal, llegaron rápidamente al primer nivel, al llegar el grito feliz de una pequeña se escucho, Michiru recibió a su hija cuando esta corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza "¡Mami, mami, mami, mami!" decía la pequeña llorando felizmente por ver a su madre. Michiru beso su frente una y otra vez "Estas bien pequeña, ya todo paso" decía mientras corría al lado de los paramédicos con su hija "Mami, ¿Qué le paso a Haruka-san?" pregunto la pequeña al ver que llevaban a Haruka en una camilla, su rostro más pálido de lo acostumbrado, se podía observar como el rojo de su sangre manchaba las sabanas que la cubrían. "No te preocupes pequeña, ella estará bien" dijo Michiru tratando de tranquilizar a su hija quien comenzó a llorar pero ahora porque estaba preocupada por Haruka. ´Por favor Haruka, no nos dejes…´ pensó desesperadamente mientras se subían a la ambulancia y eran llevadas al hospital más cercano.

Michael también iba en la ambulancia con ellas, se observaba cansado pero aun más preocupado por su amiga quien cada vez parecía palidecer mas, los monitores que le colocaron decían que su presión estaba baja y su pulso débil, Michael y Michiru intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Michael tomo la mano de Michiru y le sonrió. "No te preocupes Haruka no se dejara vencer" dijo y Michiru le sonrió esperanzada. Sabía que su Haruka era fuerte.

* * *

La llegada al hospital fue rápido ya que gracias a los escoltas de la policía el trafico se movilizo más rápido, para Michiru todo parecía un sueño, ver a Haruka con todos esos aparatos que la mantenían respirando, ver como su pulso aun no aumentaba en la pantalla de los signos vitales, cuando bajaron de la ambulancia los paramédicos se la llevaron rápido a la sala de operaciones pero en la entrada de la sala Michiru fue detenida por una de las enfermeras "Lo siento señorita pero solo se permite el ingreso de personal autorizado" dijo esta tranquilamente y con una sonrisa amable y comprensiva. Michiru iba a protestar pero decidió mejor no hacerlo ya que su pequeña la estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza, y estaba temblando. Asintió y junto con Michael se sentaron en la sala de espera. No sería una linda noche.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos o tres horas en agonía por saber cómo se encontraba Haruka. Shimitzu se durmió en los brazos de su madre, después de todo estaba muy cansada y un poco aturdida por todo lo que había pasado ese día. Michiru no dejaba de ver la puerta de la sala de operaciones, Michael se encontraba leyendo una revista para distraerse pero en realidad no había pasado de las primeras páginas desde que la tomó. "¿Cómo esta?" pregunto Ronald quien había llegado al hospital después de encargarse de Tatsuya y los demás. "Aun no nos han dado ninguna información pero por lo visto han llamado a un especialista de algo hace como una hora" Ronald asintió y se sentó al lado de Michiru. "Tatsuya ha sido puesto en custodia de las autoridades aunque no ha dejado de decir incoherencias lo más probable es que lo lleven a un sanatorio para enfermos mentales porque por lo visto perdió la razón" Michiru solo asintió pero sentía un gran alivio al saber que ya ese hombre estaba fuera de las calles.

En ese momento salió un doctor de la sala de operaciones y se acerco a ellos "Buenas noches, me imagino que ustedes son los que venían con la Tenou Haruka, ¿No es así?" Ellos asintieron, el doctor suspiro "Haruka se encuentra en estado delicado, gracias a que alguien detuvo la hemorragia rápidamente no perdió toda la sangre pero aun está muy delicada y todo depende de esta noche, aunque en estos momentos se encuentra consciente, en especial no ha dejado de pronunciar el nombre ´Michiru´ me imagino es usted señorita" Michiru asintió y se sintió un poco aliviada. "¿Puedo pasar a verla?"

El doctor asintió "Si, pero me temo que la pequeña debe quedarse aquí, no es conveniente para una pequeña ni para la misma Haruka" Michael se acerco a Michiru y tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña "No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ella mientras tu miras a Haruka" Michiru asintió agradecida y se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la habitación que le había indicado el doctor. Al llegar vio que Haruka aun tenía conectados esos aparatos que la ayudaban a respirar pero sus ojos estaban abiertos y se podía escuchar como decía una y otra vez su nombre. Se acerco y suavemente tomo su mano y la besó. "Aquí estoy Haruka, solo descansa" Haruka al sentir la caricia fijo su mirada en Michiru, no susurro mas y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. Michiru volvió a besar su mano y no pudo suprimir más sus lágrimas, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"Te amo Haruka… Te amo" susurro para sí misma pero Haruka pareció escucharla porque susurró "Te… amo… Michiru" y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los doctores revisaron los monitores, al parecer Haruka había... mejorado durante la noche, suponían era por la presencia de Michiru quien no se aparto de Haruka mas que para hablar con Michael y convencer a Shimitzu, quien al no sentir a su madre mientras dormía se había despertado y empezado a llorar, de que fuera a casa de Michael y que descansara. Shimitzu solo le pregunto a su madre como se encontraba Haruka, y esta le dijo que estaba bien.

Haruka se encontraba consciente, algo que era muy alentador, aunque el doctor tenía una noticia un tanto desalentadora. "Haruka-san, siento decir que es probable que quedes paralitica, ya que la bala atravesó parte de los nervios de la columna vertebral de la cintura y tienes parálisis intermedia aunque no sabremos con cuanta gravedad sea hasta que realicemos algunas pruebas más. Michiru tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al escuchar esta noticia, todo era su culpa. Haruka pareció leerle la mente y extendió una mano hacia ella. Michiru la tomo y la besó. "No es tu culpa mi bella Michiru, si no hubiera hecho lo que hice no te tendría a mi lado, lo volvería a hacer las veces que fuera necesarias" Michiru negó con la cabeza "Pero Haruka… la competencia mundial..." Haruka acarició su rostro, aun no podía besarla porque los doctores no querían quitarle los aparatos para respirar hasta que pasara un día mas y estuvieran seguros de que estaba estable.

"Eso no importa, lo que importa es que tu y Shimitzu estén bien" Michiru besó su mano nuevamente y suspiro. Sabía que Haruka no se daría por vencida solo porque había la posibilidad de que quedara paralitica, y ella estaría a su lado en la batalla, no importase cuán difícil fuera.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Todo es posible con amor**

* * *

Paso un mes en el cual a Haruka no se le permitió levantarse de la cama, ya estaba desesperada por intentar la rehabilitación, los doctores habían determinado que su discapacidad no sería permanente pero tardaría mucho en recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas, podrían ser meses o años, todo dependía de la disponibilidad de Haruka en realizar su rehabilitación y esta ya no podía esperar más. Michiru la visitaba todos los días, y cuando ya fue autorizada Shimitzu también iba con ella. La pequeña estaba extremadamente feliz porque Haruka estuviera bien. Todos los días que llegaba, ya que cuando Haruka tenía que realizar algún tratamiento no le era permitido verla, la pequeña le contaba todas las cosas que habían pasado mientras ella estaba en el hospital.

Haruka se alegro mucho al ver que la pequeña Shimitzu estaba contenta, no pareciera que el incidente le hubiera causado algún trauma, más bien ahora se comportaba más libre, sonreía mas y no paraba de abrazar mucho a Haruka y hacia se ponía triste cuando se tenían que ir o cuando no podía verla. Michiru era otra que no quería apartarse de Haruka era por eso que llegaba todos los días, necesitaba saber que Haruka estaba bien cuidada, y especialmente quería saber cómo se encontraba su estado. Haruka no podía evitar sentirse extremadamente querida por estas dos chicas, pero no solo ellas llegaban a visitarla. Michael llegaba dos veces por semana ya que el campeonato internacional estaba cerca y tenía que practicar con el resto del equipo.

Haruka estaba un poco deprimida por esto, ya que desde pequeña soñaba con llegar a ese campeonato, pero al ver la mirada de remordimiento y culpa que tenia Michiru cuando la competencia era mencionada, ella solo podía sonreírle, su sueño cambio al momento en que conoció a Michiru. Michael le contaba cómo iban los entrenamientos y que todo el equipo la extrañaba mas porque sin ella no iban a durar mucho, esto hizo reír mucho a Haruka, realmente el equipo la había acogido con mucho cariño y no les importaba que ella fuera una mujer. Michael también le conto algo muy interesante un día que Michiru no se encontraba con ellos. "Haruka, sabes… me voy a casar" Haruka se le quedo viendo como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. "¿Y de cuando aquí tienes novia Michael? ¡Eso no me lo habías dicho!" Michael se sonrojo, "No, no tenia novia, pero si una chica que para mí era lo más importante en la vida, nos conocemos desde muy niños y nunca había tenido el valor para confesarle mis sentimientos, hasta que vi como tu sacrificaste tu propia seguridad por Michiru y me di cuenta que por ella haría lo mismo, le confesé mis sentimientos y… ella me pidió matrimonio" Haruka comenzó a reír haciendo que Michael se sonrojara mas "¡Amigo! Felicidades, me alegro mucho por ti" dijo haciendo que Michael sonriera.

La historia de Michael hizo pensar mucho a Haruka, sabía que era muy pronto para pensar en cosas como casarse y eso pero… nunca había amado a alguien como amaba a Michiru. En su vida habían existido otras mujeres, pero ninguna se metió tanto en su piel ni en su corazón como Michiru lo hizo con solo una mirada. Decidió proponérselo cuando recuperara la fuerza de sus piernas. Unos días después del mes le fue permitido comenzar con su terapia. Era lo más duro y frustrante que había hecho en toda su vida. El sentimiento de no poder mover las piernas a voluntad la frustraba tanto que llegaba a enojarse mucho pero Michiru siempre estaba a su lado, diciéndole palabras alentadoras, nunca dejándola caer, Haruka estaba infinitamente agradecida con Michiru, en los momentos de frustración Michiru era su roca, en ella podía encontrar la paz y concentración que necesitaba para soportar ese tan difícil momento. Michiru en ningún momento dejaba de sonreírle, esa sonrisa la motivaba aun más que las palabras. La luz de los ojos de Michiru cuando Haruka realizaba con éxito algún ejercicio hacía que el corazón de Haruka palpitara aun con mayor intensidad. Quería hacerlo bien por Michiru, quería recuperarse para poder estar con Michiru, para poder formar parte de su vida sin ser una carga, aunque Michiru le había demostrado que para ella no era una carga. Pero Haruka quería ser capaz de criar a Shimitzu junto a Michiru, ya que para ella Shimitzu era su hija. Una hija que cuando llegaba a visitarla cuando le tocaba terapia no se cansaba de animarla, de gritarle palabras de ánimo, de correr a abrazarla cuando terminaba un ejercicio, y le decía cuanto deseaba el momento en que Haruka la llevara a la playa nuevamente.

La terapia fue larga, paso aproximadamente dos meses en recuperar la movilidad y estabilidad de sus piernas, fue duro pero al final estaba muy feliz, el día en que pudo caminar por si sola fue el día más feliz de su vida, no solo por eso sino que al lograrlo Michiru la abrazo con fuerza, llorando de felicidad y susurrando palabras dulces, Shimitzu también se encontraba allí ese día y la abrazo aun con mayor fuerza que las otras veces, las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida estaban felices, que mas podría pedir Haruka. Michiru la beso una y otra vez y le agradeció a todas las fuerzas divinas del universo que Haruka estuviera con ellas.

La competencia internacional fue un éxito para el equipo de Haruka, ganaron pero fue por una mínima diferencia, todo su equipo se presento ese día al hospital haciendo enfadar un poco al doctor de guardia porque no era permitido que tantas personas estuvieran en la habitación a la vez. Como ese ocurrió unos días después de que Haruka se recuperará el equipo y las chicas celebraron ambas cosas en ese pequeño cuarto de hospital hasta que fueron desalojados de este por los doctores. Prometieron celebrarlo bien cuando Haruka saliera del hospital. Fue dada de alta unas semanas después, cuando ya era seguro que podía caminar por su cuenta y sin necesidad de ser monitoreada. Unos días antes de que esto sucediera Michiru le pidió que fuera a vivir con ella y Shimitzu, Haruka no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar, y al salir del hospital fue directo al apartamento de Michiru.

Shimitzu estaba súper feliz por esto, no pasaba día en que ella no quisiera estar al lado de Haruka, Michiru en broma dijo que Haruka era su padre favorito, las dos rieron pero sabían que muy dentro de esa bromas era verdad, intercambiaron miradas significativas. Haruka sabía que no podía esperar más, tenía que preguntarle a Michiru si quería ser su esposa. Así que junto con Michael quien ya no era más un hombre soltero desde hacia unas semanas, planearon la manera más romántica para que Haruka le propusiera matrimonio a Michiru.

Un día de verano, en la playa, una cena romántica cerca del mar, el cielo despejado eh iluminado por miles de estrellas y la luna. Michiru quedo sin aliento, no tenía idea de por qué Haruka le había dicho que Michael y Angélica, la esposa de Michael, querían que Shimitzu pasara la noche para practicar el cuidado de un niño antes de que su bebe naciera. A Michiru le pareció gracioso en ese entonces, pero ahora sabía la verdadera razón. "¿Te gusta?" Haruka le pregunto, abrazándola por detrás y respirando el hermoso perfume de su pelo, Michiru se estremeció. "Si, me gusta mucho" Haruka sonrió y juntas tuvieron la cena más hermosas y deliciosa de sus vidas. Mientras degustaban uno de los mejores vinos del mundo gracias a Ronald quien utilizo sus conectes para conseguirlo, Haruka se levanto de su asiento. Se acerco a Michiru y se arrodillo frente a ellas. Michiru quedo sorprendida, y muy sonrojada. "Michiru Kaiou, el destino tiene sus maneras crueles de moverse, pero yo no pienso que haya sido cruel al presentarte frente a mí, amo a tu hija como si fuera la mía, Shimitzu es mi hija, y tu eres el amor de mi vida. Michiru, ¿Quieres casarte con migo?" Michiru estaba llorando, solo asintió y Haruka coloco el anillo en su dedo anular. Michiru la besó, era el beso más tierno que había recibido en toda su vida.

No se quedaron en la playa, regresaron a su apartamento, antes de entrar a él ya se encontraban en un apasionado beso, no habían querido hacer nada por riesgo de que Haruka pudiera sufrir ya que todavía estaba reciente pero ya habían pasado varios meses y realmente les había costado mucho mantener su pasión al margen, la pequeña Shimitzu había sido de gran ayuda en esos momentos ya que siempre quería estar con Haruka, pero ahora ella no se encontraba y las chicas podían soltar su pasión sin medida.

"Haruka… "suspiro Michiru casi sin aliento mientras Haruka besaba su cuello y trataba de liberarla de ese vestido que tanto le gustaba en Michiru. "¿Mmmm?" murmuró Haruka sin interés ya que estaba perdida en el perfume de Michiru. "Tu… mmm herida… ¡ah!" Haruka había logrado deshacerse de ese vestido y ahora estaba besando y acariciando con libertad el cuerpo de Michiru. "Ya estoy bien… no te preocupes" murmuró Haruka con una sonrisa, le encantaba que Michiru se preocupara por ella, pero en ese momento solo le importaba hacer a Michiru suya. Había esperado tanto.

Michiru solo asintió ya que no podía pensar con cordura, los besos y las caricias de Haruka la estaban haciendo perder la razón "Haruka… mmm…" Haruka al cargo en sus brazos y juntas se fueron al dormitorio, sin dejar de besarse Haruka colocó a Michiru en la cama suavemente. Michiru comenzó a despojar a Haruka de su vestimenta "No es justo que solo tu tengas ropa puesta" dijo pícaramente Michiru. Haruka sonrió y ayudo a Michiru en esa ardua tarea. Michiru acaricio su cuerpo y al llegar a la espalda baja sintió la cicatriz que había marcado su vida. La acaricio suavemente, haciendo que Haruka se estremeciera. "Mi Haruka…" dijo dulcemente y la beso. Ambas se perdieron en su pasión durante toda la noche sin dormir ni un solo minuto.

Al llegar la mañana ambas aun seguían en esa danza sensual, pero sabían que tendrían que parar en algún momento ya que Michael traería a Shimitzu temprano porque Angélica tenía una cita con el doctor esa mañana. Decidieron que tenían tiempo así que durmieron unas horas, pero no las calcularon bien. El sonido incesante de la puerta despertó a Haruka. Esta se vistió con unos pantalones flojos y una camiseta antes de salir, cuando abrió la puerta el rostro pícaro de Michael la recibió, Shimitzu al verla solo se le abalanzo a abrazarla. "Veo que has tenido una buena noche" dijo este sin dejar de sonreírle pícaramente. Haruka sonrió también de la misma manera "Y mañana, pero eso a ti no te interesa" dijo y cerró la puerta en su cara. Michael gruño "Me las pagaras Haruka, me las pagaras" dijo riendo, pero estaba muy feliz por su amiga.

Cuando Michiru se despertó Haruka y Shimitzu se encontraban desayunando, "¡Mami! Michael es un despistado" dijo la pequeña al verla, Michiru se acerco a ella y le beso la frente. "Y porque lo dices" Shimitzu comenzó a reír inocentemente "Porque Angélica dice que ser padre es más difícil que manejar autos, Michael se volvió loco tratando de cuidarme" Michiru sonrió y beso a Haruka. "Buenos días" dijo dulcemente. Haruka la beso de nuevo y luego le pregunto que mas intentos de ser buen padre realizo Michael. Michael iba a ser el mejor papá del mundo, eso no quedaba duda.

El día paso normal, no hicieron nada más que jugar con Shimitzu y descansar, Shimitzu se quedo dormida en brazos de Haruka mientras miraban su película favorita. Michiru le sonrió al ver como Haruka llevaba a su pequeña a la habitación de esta. Haruka colocó a Shimitzu en su cama y beso su frente. Estaba por irse cuando la pequeña susurró algo que derritió su corazón. "Buenas noches, Haruka-papa…" Haruka era la persona más feliz en el universo en ese momento.

FIN.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Epilogo**

* * *

Una jovencita de unos doce años caminaba a toda prisa por las calles de Tokyo, su largo cabello aguamarino volaba por todos lados en ocasiones cubriéndole la cara. Ella solo lo apartaba y seguía su camino parecía que estaba tarde para algo especial. Poco tiempo después llego a unos de los auditorios más famoso de ese lugar, en cuanto entro fue reconocida por varias personas, ella solo les saludo mientras corría hacia la parte donde se encontraban los camerinos.

"¡Hey!" La chica se detuvo, al ver a la persona que había hablado su expresión cambio a una de pena y picardía. "Así que al fin has llegado, sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que te tardes tanto, especialmente cuando hay una presentación, y luego se enoja con migo por concederte el permiso de ir a esa fiesta" La chica sonrió y la abrazó "¡Vamos Haruka-papa! No me eh tardado mucho, y eso que corrí para llegar a tiempo, además todavía falta media hora para la presentación" Haruka abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña chica "Esta bien pero tienes que prepararte ya, ¡recuerda que hoy es tu debut Shimi-chan!… tu madre me matará luego…" suspiró pero no dejo de sonreír. Shimitzu Kaiou Tenou besó la mejilla de Haruka. "Está bien Haruka-papa, ¡nos vemos luego!" Corriendo se dirigió al camerino de su madre.

Haruka suspiro "Esa chica…", "Es tu hija sin duda alguna" dijo Michael, quien tenía en brazos a un pequeño niño de dos años. Haruka no dijo nada y solo sonrió pícaramente. Michael le sonrió igual de pícaramente, "Aun así Michiru te castigará por dejar que la pequeña fuera a esa fiesta en un día tan importante" Haruka suspiró nuevamente, esa noche no se divertiría como todas las noches. Pero había valido la pena, Shimitzu estaba feliz. "Hey ¿vienes? Está a punto de comenzar" Haruka asintió y junto a Michael fueron a tomar su asiento al frente del auditorio.

Cuanto Shimitzu entro al camerino de su madre la recibió esta con una mirada de desaprobación. Shimitzu tuvo la decencia de ver a su madre con una expresión de pena "Lo siento Michiru-mama" Michiru solo la miraba de brazos cruzados "Aun estoy a tiempo para prepararme, por favor no te enojes con Haruka-papa" Michiru suspiro y le sonrió a su pequeña abrazándola "No estoy enfadada solo estaba preocupada de porque te tardaste tanto y tu eres mi pequeña" dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su pequeña, Shimitzu comenzó a reír, durante los años siguientes después del incidente con su padre, Michiru se había vuelto muy sobre protectora de ella, pero gracias a Haruka quien siempre aseguraba a Michiru que la pequeña estaría bien no era extremadamente sobre protectora.

"Prometo no ir a otra fiesta cuando sea una fecha importante, pero…" Shimitzu se sonrojó, Michiru solo sonrió y beso su cabeza. Sabía muy bien lo importante que era esa fiesta para ella. "No te preocupes, ahora solo apresúrate porque solo quedan quince minutos para la presentación especial" Shimitzu asintió y fue a prepararse. Michiru suspiró tranquilamente y fue a prepararse también.

Las luces del auditorio se apagaron indicando el comienzo de la presentación especial, el debut de Shimitzu Kaiou, la hija de la famosa violinista Michiru Kaiou y el famoso corredor Haruka Tenou. Las dos chicas entraron al escenario, Haruka sonrió con orgullo al ver a Shimitzu entrar junto a su madre aunque rio al ver que Shimitzu parecía un tanto nerviosa al ver a toda la gente. Pero cuando vio a Haruka se tranquilizo. Shimitzu y Michiru hicieron una reverencia al público y tomaron sus instrumentos. Cuando Shimitzu cumplió los ocho años Haruka le regalo una canción interpretada por ella en el piano. Shimitzu se intereso mucho por este instrumento y desde ese entonces había tomado clases de piano, era tan feliz cuando su Haruka-papa y ella tocaban juntas.

Shimitzu y Michiru intercambiaron miradas y asintieron. Una dulce melodía comenzó a llenar cada rincón del auditorio, la primera canción que estaban interpretando era la primera canción que Haruka y Shimitzu tocaron juntas cuando Shimitzu termino sus clases de piano. Era una canción bastante suave, y en el sentido técnico bastante sencilla pero era una de las canciones favoritas de Haruka porque expresaba todo lo que sentía cuando estaba con Shimitzu. La pequeña tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras tocaba esta canción, el corazón de Haruka se lleno de un sentimiento cálido, tranquilo, como siempre sucedía cuando escuchaba esta canción junto con el poder que tenia Michiru y Shimitzu para transmitir sentimientos con la música.

Haruka cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por ese mar de sentimientos, recordó todo lo que había pasado después de su boda con Michiru, por ser ambas muy famosas los medios no escatimaron en conseguir videos y fotos del evento pero gracias al equipo de Ronald no se acercaron ni interrumpieron la boda, Haruka era la mujer más feliz del mundo, cuando vio a Michiru caminar hacia el altar su corazón se detuvo. Shimitzu llevo el anillo y prácticamente corrió al altar haciendo reír a todo el mundo.

Convencieron a Shimitzu de quedarse un par de semanas en casa de Michael para que ellas pudieran disfrutar una luna de miel tranquilamente. Decidieron mudarse a una casa cerca del mar porque era el lugar favorito de Shimitzu. Pocos meses después de la boda tuvieron que presentarse al juzgado para testificar por última vez en el juicio de Tatsuya Fujita. Haruka y Michiru iban agarradas de la mano y en ellas resplandecía su anillo de bodas. Tatsuya solo se les quedo viendo sin expresión por una parte parecía que estaba drogado, ya que desde que fue atrapado por la policía había perdido la razón, aunque los doctores habían determinado que su estado había sido provocado muchos años atrás y que hasta estos momentos se estaba manifestando en él por el shock ocasionado ese día.

No duró mucho el juicio ya que solo era para dar el veredicto final, fue enjuiciado a una pena de 100 años de cárcel pero por su estado solo fue sentenciado a encarcelamiento residencial en el sanatorio. Al salir del juicio ambas chicas suspiraron de alivio, al fin ese terror que atormento a Michiru por muchos años estaba fuera de las calles y nunca más lo volverían a ver. Haruka abrazó fuertemente a Michiru quien estaba llorando de felicidad. Ese día salieron a celebrar las tres como una familia.

Algo en la canción que estaban interpretando hizo que abriera los ojos y se encontró que Michiru la miraba fijamente, la canción la hacía sentir extremadamente feliz, el sentimiento cálido se transformo en un ardiente calor como sentía cuando Michiru desbordaba toda su pasión en ella. Se sonrojó un poco porque Shimitzu también estaba interpretando esa canción pero le sonrió a Michiru pícaramente. Michiru sonrió y con un cambio de acordes a Haruka la envolvió el sentimiento de amor más profundo que había sentido en su vida, lagrimas escaparon de sus bellos ojos. Michiru también estaba llorando al final de su presentación. Recibieron ovación de pie, Shimitzu y Michiru hicieron una reverencia, pero Michiru nunca aparto su mirada de Haruka, coloco una mano sobre su vientre con una sonrisa, Haruka asintió y aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas.

Pronto, gracias a la tecnología, otro miembro de la familia Tenou Kaiou formaría parte de ella.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> Y llego el final de esta historia, pretendía alargarlo pero no me pareció, además mi subconsciente fue el que la escribió, ya que yo tenía otra idea pero me pareció correcto terminarla donde había comenzado, en el auditorio donde se conocieron. Espero les haya gustado el epilogo.  
> P.S: esa tecnología para tener bebes entre personas del mismo sexo ya está siendo probada, lo vi en el NHK en un especial de tecnología, ¡me fascino la idea de que algún día pueda suceder!  
> ¡Hasta la próxima! Gracias por todo :D  
> Shiori Kaiou
> 
> P.s: Esta historia comenzó en el 2005, en la actualidad estoy transladando mis fics de ff.net a AO3. Porque me gusta mas AO3


End file.
